Lost
by MixyX
Summary: Liu Suyin is an old friend of Yuuri Katsuki. One day, when Suyin came back from her trip, finding out that Yuuri's idol is here in Japan. She couldn't believe that it was actually him, Victor Nikiforov her ex lover. It's been 7 years since they've ever seen each other. *EDITING*
1. Chapter 1

I'm Liu Suyin. When I was two, I was adopted by Japanese parents, but still kept my Chinese name. My adopted parents didn't want to change my name since it made me who I am as a person. I am twenty seven and a fashion designer. I'm currently one month pregnant with my dead fiancé's child. Tragic for me to say since I was called on my phone telling me that my fiancé died in a boating accident. And even after finding out that I was pregnant with his child, I quickly prepared his funeral and had to go on a trip. I should've taken some days off, but taking this trip was already like taking some days off from my workplace and all.

After traveling for about three weeks, I came back to Japan. I sighed, rubbing my flat stomach. "I wonder if you're going to look like your father." I smiled sadly. "I'll tell you all about your father when you're born." I grabbed my luggage from the airport and waited for Minako to pick me up. I was outside the airport waiting for my ride to come.

 **To: Suyin**

 **I'm here.**

 **From: Minako**

I look at my phone and stared up to see Minako rolling down her window smiling at me. "Are you doing better now?" She stared at me concernedly.

"I'll tell you all about it when I put my luggage away." I smiled at her. I put my luggage at the back seat of the car and sat at the passenger seat.

"How you been? We were worried that something bad had happened to you since you didn't contact us." Minako stared at her reflection in the mirror view.

"I lost my love of my life last month… it's still hard to recover. I'm trying to be positive so I won't have a miscarriage early. I don't want to loose my unborn child. This child is precious to me." I tilted my head up, staring at the interior of the car. "Even after the funeral and going onto that trip, I didn't feel happy that much. The trip would have equaled the days that I could've taken off if I didn't go. It's better for me not to stay home to lock myself in my house. I can't just cry all the time thinking that he'll come back to me." I pained me to talk about my fiancé. We were supposed to get married in a few months.

"It's okay to cry, Suyin. You have us and your family." Minako rubbed my upper arm, trying to comfort me in the car. "Let's go and visit Yuuri and his family. He has some big news to tell you!" She smiled widely as she moved the car stick to drive.

Throughout the car ride, I fell asleep. I hadn't have a lot of sleep since I was traveling to collect data from what was treading in their fashion industry.

"Hey," I was being shakened. I opened my eyes to see Minako shaking me, forcing for me to wake up. "Come on everyone is waiting for you." I was slowly waking up to my senses.

"Oh… okay." I yawned tiredly, wanting to sleep even more. I unbelted myself from my seat and tiredly got out from the car. I closed the door shut and walked into the Inn.

"Guess who's back!" Minako yelled loudly, grabbing everyone's attention.

I smiled tiredly. I scanned the whole room until I met someone who wasn't supposed to be here. My eyes widen at the sight. My heart dropped.

"Suyin! You're back!" Yuuri came running to me, giving me a hug.

"Yeah I'm back…" I said. "Why-" he already knew what I was going to say.

"Victor Nikiforov is here to be my coach! Aren't you excited?!" I was speechless. "I know you've been through alot, so this my happiness to you."

I've never told Yuuri about that I dated Victor seven years ago.

"I'm happy for you, but-"

"But?" Yuuri stared at me in confusion. He thought that the news would make me feel happy for him.

"Suyin…? Is that you?" Victor walked close to us, mainly me.

I lowered my head down, not wanting to see his face. "Victor…" I said in a depressed tone.

"Do you guys know each other?" Yuuri looked very lost of our interaction.

"Yes. We used to date back when we were young." Victor stated the fact.

"And you never told me, Suyin?" I shook my head at Yuuri's question.

"I should be going…" I told Yuuri. "It was nice seeing you guys again." I was going to leave until I was grabbed by the wrist. I turned to see who it was, and it was Victor. "Let go." I said in a warning tone.

"I want to makeup. Let's be friends again." He smiled at me.

"No." I yanked my wrist out from his grip. "What's in that past should stay back in the past."

"No. I'm going to restart our friendship again." He said strongly as he's actually going to commit it.

"Suyin, you're here." It was Yuuri's parents. "Come and stay here for a few days." It's hard to refuse his parents since they've been taking care of me as well with my adopted parents since I was a baby.

"Maybe I-" they cut me off.

"Please. I know you need time, but your family will help you as well." They came to hug me. I legit tried not to cry.

"Don't cry, Suyin." Yuuri patted my head as he hugged me as well with his parents hugging me.

"Yuuri, what are you guys talking about?" Victor whispered to Yuuri.

Yuuri stopped hugging me and walked to Victor to tell him about what happened. "Suyin's fiancé died in a boating accident a month ago. We just need to comfort her right now." Yuuri explained to Victor.

I haven't told them about my pregnancy. "You guys… and _Victor_ ," I eyed him. "I need to tell you guys something big." I took a big breath.

"What's the news?!" Yuuri's parents exclaimed in either excitement or worriedness.

"The day before the boating accident, I found out that I was pregnant. But I never told him. Even after burying for his funeral, I didn't tell you guys either since I was going through so much, and even going to the trip trying to get my mind off as well." I sighed with my chest heaving up and down, trying to calm myself down from tears swelling in my eyes. "So after a month, I'm here to tell you guys about it." I clasped my hands together.

"Were you having your pregnancy sickness and all?" Yuuri's mom asked me.

"Yeah." I nodded my head

"I'm happy for you." They all smiled, but Victor was the awkward one, not knowing what to do.

"Let us get you a room so you can stay for a few days." Yuuri's mom dragged me to get my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri's mom had given me my own room in the Inn. "Stay here for a few days, sweetie." His mom was very kind to let me stay.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do this for me, you know." I bowed to her.

"No no no. There's no need to thank me. We all feel like you should feel loved by your friends and family. You've been through so much, Suyin." She gently lifted my head up with her warm hands.

I brought my luggage inside the Inn since it is snowy this time of year. "Suyin…" I stopped moving and I turned to face Victor.

"What do you need?" I looked at his now matured face before my eyes. I remember when his face was still young like back in our young adulthood. My heart was beating from what was going to happen.

"I'm sorry about what happened seven years ago. I didn't mean to hurt you like that! I didn't want to let you go, but-" I didn't want to hear no more.

"Stop, Victor! I don't want to hear about what happened seven years ago. I moved on from that. I found my love after you broke my heart, but now he's dead. I need time to put myself back together. You don't understand the word 'pain' since you never felt it like how I did." I didn't bother to turn back at him after my last say that ended our conversation.

" _I'm sorry…"_

I slammed the door closed behind me. I crawled into my futon and slowly wrapped myself into the blanket to cry; cry in pain, cry in exhaustion, cry in loneliness, nobody will understand my pain. Love was just cruel. Someone you love will die one day, right? Feeling pain is natural…. we're humans right? We have emotions that we don't want to feel, but I don't know what is life.

I lie on my side crying with the blanket covering my head, covering my teared face that marked my pain and anguish. Everyone I love dies. Tears rolling across my face and my voice hitching.

I didn't hear the door opened, but then I felt someone wrapped their arms around me, but I didn't want to turn to look at that person since my face was stained. "Suyin," It was Yuuri who was speaking to me. "It's okay to cry. I know it's hard to lose someone you love." Yuuri patted my head, trying to comfort me.

Outside the room was Victor watching the whole scene happen. "I wish it was me who were comforting you." Victor stepped away from the scene.

The next morning, I woke up with morning sickness. I ran out of my room to throw up in the bathroom. I flushed the toilet and went to the sink to rinse my mouth. I propped my arms on the rim of the sink, and looked at my reflection of the mirror in front of me.

When I got out from the bathroom, I smelled something nice. I traveled to the smell that smelled very good. "What's that smell?" I wandered to find Victor eating katsudon. I eyed his food but I was about to walk away when he saw me and called out to be.

"Suyin, you want to eat? I heard that in your first stage of pregnancy, you have a good scent of smell, you start to vomit-"

"No no, it's okay." I couldn't look at him in the eyes since my hormones were everywhere yesterday. I didn't mean to lash out at him. "Sorry about lashing out on you. Just seeing you yesterday wrecked my mood. But it hurts to see you since it brings back bad memories." I said with a hint of sadness. I was about to step out of the room, when he suddenly grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to shove a spoon full of katsudon into my mouth. With my eyes widen, I almost choked on the food and my heart was racing in fear since I didn't expected for that to happen.

"Friends?" He smiled at me, but still look serious.

"It's too quick for me to say right now." I sighed deeply, not knowing what to say to him.

"Come on, I know you're hungry." He pulled me to the table and made me sat down with him.

But I felt bad for eating his food. "No. I can't just eat your food." I quickly got up and almost felt back, but Victor caught me in time to hold me in his arms.

"Sorry. I think I quickly got up too fast." I sighed slowly, still in his arms. "And I'm going to go." I slowly got up from his arms. I was going to head out to town to get some kitsune soba since I was craving it.

I went to my room to get my jacket since it was going to be cold this whole day. I zipped up my jacket, having my scarf, hat, leather gloves, and ear muff on. I wrapped the scarf around my mouth/neck. I was all prepared for the snow outside.

I was about to head out, but Yuuri called out to me. "Suyin, where are you going?" He walked up to me.

"I'm craving for kitsune soba. I'll be back." I smiled at him and walking out from the door.

I was outside walking in the snow. It felt cool than freezing cold. I loved the snow falling from the sky, it's looked so beautiful.

I finally got to my destination, and when I did, there was Yuuri, Victor, and some other people sitting at a table with an empty seat next to Victor. I rolled my eyes back. "Why can't I stay be by myself?"

"Suyin, over here!" Yuuri waved at me. I slowly and cautiously made my way to his table. "Here sit next to Victor." I sat awkwardly next to Victor.

"You must be Liu Suyin." One of them said.

"Yes. How do you know my name?" I asked them.

"Because of Yuuri." They smiled. They introduced themselves to me.

We started ordering food. I got what I wanted, my kitsune soba. It tasted delicious even though the restaurant doesn't smell good since my heightened sense of smell. I finished first from all of them. "I'm going to go. I'll pay half of it." I said to them, getting out my cash.

"No no no! There's no need. We can do it! It's fine! Just go, just go." They pushed me out of the restaurant.

"O-oh okay then…?" I didn't understand why they did that to me. What's wrong of me paying half of the money.

The wind was blowing harsher than before and the snow was flying into my face. "Damn… it got colder now." I rushed to the bus stop for a close ride back to the Inn. I was moving around to get some warmth while waiting for the bus.

"Suyin, get inside the car." I looked down at the rolling window and it was Victor.

"No. I rather take the bus." I declined his offer since we have some awkward tension. I was blowing steam into the cold icy air.

"No, you're pregnant and I can't let you freeze to death by waiting for the bus." Victor rolled up his window and got out of the car to pull me into the passenger side.

"Vi-Victor!" I struggled against him and his strong hold, but I somehow stopped myself from going inside of the car. He leaned in closer to me, closing the gap between us. His face was very close to him.

"I will try anything to make you not to hate me. I know you still do, and it's okay. I accept that fact, and you'll have the accept the fact that I'm going to be with you." I could feel his hot breath on me.

"I… It takes time, Victor-"

"It's been seven years. Seven years since we've seen each other!" He slammed his hands on the car near my shoulders. I flinched from his action.

" _I_ need time!" I grabbed his shoulders. "I lost my fiancé and you're trying to make up our relationship as I'm trying to recover!" I yelled at him. "If you wanted me back, you could've done it! But noooo, it took you seven years because of the coincidence of Yuuri and his video!" I pushed him away from me with tears brimming to my eyes.

"I wanted to, Suyin!" I started to walk away from the car, but he grabbed my wrist before I could walk away anymore. "But I had my career started and-" I already knew the answer.

"And I was in the way. I was distracting you from your work and performance…. that's why you broke it off with me, telling me that! You were my first love… like they say first love never last." I lowered my head down, remembering how it all ended.

 _Seven years ago,_

 _I was in Russia for my studies for about a year, and I found my way to Victor Nikiforov. We were very young with our love very strong. One day I was going to visit Victor at his skating place practice. "Victor!" I waved at him, running towards him with a bright smile._

 _But he, on the other hand, didn't return a warm smile to me. He walked to me seriously and I stopped running. "Suyin," he looked at me with a hint of sadness. "We need to break up." My heart dropped because it felt like deja vu. I felt like I dreamt of this moment happening._

" _Why?! What- where did we go wrong?" I clinged onto him but he was ripping me off. He pushed me back with some force and I stumbled back a bit._

" _You're in my way of my career, Suyin! I need to focus on my career now, not you. I love you, but I need to let you go._ _ **Leave**_ _." His voice was harsh. It hurts to hear what he has to say._

" _Fine." I nodded my head. "There's no use in arguing with you. First love never last…. and it's okay! I'm leaving Russia anyways. I'm done with my studies here." I walked out of the building with tears streaming down my face. I was broken hearted. Pain was real, pain felt like shit, pain hurts a lot._

"Why would I want-" I was cut off by Victor.

"Because _I_ want to. I am sorry. I was told by Yakov." My eyes couldn't hold in the tears swelling up and I had to face him.

"I can't tell what's a lie or not. I'm so emotionally and physically hurt Victori!" I punched his chest. He let me punch his chest because he knew it was his fault. My nose felt clogged because of the snot and cold air freezing the inside of my nose.

He roughly pulled me to him. "I know! I know I did the wrong as well." He stroked my hair, trying to calm me down. "It was a lie. I don't want to be friend; I want to be your love, I want to be your man." He held me tight in his arms. "We know you're going through a lot of pain, but we're here for you. It was the biggest mistake and I learned from it. When you left, it was not the same. I need you. But how was I supposed to know where you were?" He's making me so frustrated.

"You're such a pain in the ass." I moved away from him.

"I'm going to be there for you, Suyin. I'm going to wait for you no matter how much you dislike me or whatnot. Your pregnancy won't be easy if you're going to do it by yourself." He declared.

We breath in the new air of our make up relationship, I guess?

"Hurry, it's getting cold and I'm freezing out here." He opened the door for me to head inside and closed my door. He went to the driver side to started the car and we moved.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Victor POV -

I took a quick glance at her and I saw her sleeping. Her sleeping face brings me back to the time when I had her in my arms…

"Victor, I'm tired." Suyin looked at me with her puppy eyes.

"Why are you so cute!?" I pinched her cheeks as she yelped in pain from my hard pinching.

She rubbed her cheeks with her hand, squishing her reddened cheeks together, acting all cute to me. "I don't know. Why am I cute?" She giggled.

"I honestly don't know, but I do know that I fell in love with you." I tackled her down onto the sofa as she squealed in shock.

"V-Victor!" She hid her face from me. She was always the shy girl, but it's cute how she's so shy when I do something unexpected. I love her so much.

I slowly crawl above her as our eyes connected. I smirk played on my lips. "Are you still tired?"

"Yes." She said shyly, turned her body away from me.

"Well, we can sleeping together then." I crashed my body onto her and the response I heard back from her was her telling me not to do that because I scared her. "I'm sorry, baby." I kissed her head.

About thirty minutes have passed and I checked to see if she was sleeping or not, and bet she was sleeping. I stared at her sleeping face. "You're so adorable." I whispered, still staring at her until she woke up.

Her back was now pressed against my chest. I could feel the warmth between us. "I love you." She whispered to me.

"I love you too, Suyin." I held her tight against as if I was going to lose her… and in the end, I lost her.

We finally got to the Inn. I parked the car and went to the other side where Suyin lie. I opened the car door and clicked the seat belt button and the seat belt came off. I slowly placed my arms under her legs and shoulders, and carefully brought her out from the car without getting her hit. I used my feet to closed the door behind me, and walked into the Inn.

"Victor! You're back!" It was Yuuri who said that to me.

"Shhh. She's sleeping." I whispered to him. He mouthed out 'okay' to me.

I walked my way to her room that she was sleeping in and gently placed her down on the futon with the blankets pulled on top of her sleeping figure.

"I won't stop being there for you from now on." I caressed her hand, then leaving her to sleep peacefully.

\- Suyin POV -

I slowly opened my eyes to face the white ceiling. I slowly got myself up from the futon? "Am I back in the Inn?" I looked around the room and it was the Inn that I was in. "Victor must've brought me inside." I mumbled quietly, since I remembered sleeping inside the car as he drove us back here. I carefully got up from the futon.

I heard the fainted sound of the door sliding in my room. I turned to face who it was at the door, and it was Victor. "Victor…" I stared at him and he stared back at me. "What are you doing here?" I asked, feeling a bit weird with him.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." He closed the sliding door.

"Well, I'm fine." I crossed my arms under my breast and pursed my lips.

"Are you hungry? If you're hungry, I can-" I put a hand up in front of me as he came closer to me.

"Victor, I'm not hungry right now. I'm- no, I just- Victor," I called him again, trying to compose myself. "There's just a lot of things happening and-" I stopped talking when Victor rushed to me to hug me tightly.

"Suyin, I won't stop. When people say first love never last, yeah they're right, but I made the wrong mistake of letting you go. I will be there for you. I'm not letting you go again. I don't know how many times will I have to say this to you for until you understand and accept it." He whispered closely into my ear.

"I need to go back to my house, Victor. I can't stay here, I have a home to be at." I told him.

He pulled away from me and smiled. "That's a great idea! I'm going to move in with you as I coach Yuuri!"

I looked at him with my eyes wide opened. "What?" I wasn't sure if I was hearing that right.

"You heard me." He smiled at me. "I'm going to get my luggage." Victor left me behind with a dumbstruck expression.


	4. Chapter 4

I was back at my house with Victor who was going to live with me. I opened the door to my house, and Victor grabbed my luggage and brought it inside the house with his. "Where am I going to sleep?" Victor asked, looking around in the living room.

"The guest room."

"Oh." He didn't seem surprised to hear my answer.

He walked around looking at my pictures of me and my fiancé and my foster parents. "You and your fiancé look cute together." He smiled at me. "I may never replace him, Suyin… but I'll be there to support you and try to love you even though you may not want it." He turned to look at me.

I didn't know what to say to him. I folded my arms across my chest and inhaled sharply, "I… I guess it won't be bad to have company…" I walked to the couch to sit down.

He came as well sitting down next to me. He sighed loudly, getting my attention. "Tomorrow, I have to train Yuuri with his skating skills for him to compete in competition around the world." He laid down on the couch, putting his head on my thighs.

"What are you doing?" I stared down at him as he smiled innocently at me.

"Laying on you?" He snuggled into my thighs.

"Why? You have a bed over there in that room." I pointed to his room.

"Later. Let me sleep." He said quietly, wrapping his arms around my waist with his face buried into my lower stomach.

"You big baby." I whispered, waiting for him to fall deeply asleep.

About a few hours later, I got out from his arms. I went to my room to put my clothings away into my closet. Then I went to my office, where I had fabrics folded and stacked in the shelf and my sewing area in the office. I had some work to do. I was looking through papers of designs that I made when I was on my trip and before. "Which one would people like to wear?" I pulled my hair into a bun. I chose a few designs and started to make measurements on the fabrics. I made variety of sizes, and pinned the cut out fabric to the mannequins.

"Hey, Suyin." I turned and saw Victor poking his into the room.

"Oh hey!" I said, quickly turning my head focusing on my work.

"What are you doing?" He asked, walking inside the room.

"I'm doing my work. Remember that I'm a famous fashion designer, does it ring a bell?" I waited his answer.

His mouth opened, but it wasn't the answer that I was hearing. "No. Maybe in Japan but not world wide." I was gonna stand up to playfully hit him, but I didn't want to do it since I'm a grown woman.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I was going to make food for us to eat." He told me, touching my fabrics on the shelves.

"Don't mess them up." I warned him. "And do you _know_ how to cook?"

"Yes I do actually. I'm twenty seven and I lived by myself in Russia." He made his statement clear to me.

"Okay, okay. I believe you." I pinned my last pin onto the fabric, and rose my hands up if I was surrendering to him.

He left me to make some food. I locked myself in my office since it stinked for my heightened sense of smell.

"Food is ready!" Victor shouted.

I opened the door to get hit by a delicious smell. "It smells good." I smiled walking into my dining room.

"Come and eat." Victor ushered me with a big smile.

"Russian borsch soup." I whispered while the food brings back memories.

" _Victor, what are you eating?" I looked at him as he ate red soup or something._

" _I'm eating Russian borsch soup. Do you want to try?" I shook my head immediately. The sight of it was appealing to my eyes._

" _I'm good." I backed away from him and he got up from the couch coming towards me._

" _Coming on. Just try." He quickly ran towards me to wrap me into a bear hug._

" _V-Victor…!" I squealed._

" _I love you." His chin was on top of my head as he spoke to me. "Try it and I won't force you to eat it again."_

" _No."_

" _Come on. Please just once!" He was going to keep on asking me until I oblige. ._

" _Fine." I tilted my head back, looking straight at him with a sweet smile. "I will eat it and that is it."_

 _Victor let go of me and got his soup. "Open your mouth wide." I slowly opened my mouth as it started to twitch. He swiftly put it inside my mouth. It wasn't bad. It was good actually._

" _It's good." I replied._

" _See I told you!" He smiled like a kid._

"Do you want me to feed you?" He smiled at me trying to cover his amused face.

"No. I can eat by myself." I pulled out the chair and sat at the table.

We ate in silence, but once in awhile we would talk.

Night time has fallen, and the night was getting cold and dark. "Where will you be helping Yuuri to train at?" I asked Victor while he was unpacking his stuff.

"At that skating rink." I knew what skating rink he meant.

"Ah. Well tomorrow I have to go back to my studio and I have a meeting to go to, so I won't be home until seven." I informed him of tomorrow.

"I see," he said.

"Well, goodnight." I waved at him, turning back to the hallway to my room.

"Goodnight." I heard from him.

The next day later, I woke up and got ready to leave the house. I packed some food that didn't smell bad to me. I put on my coat last and waited at the door to look at my phone.

"Suyin," I heard Victor calling me.

"Yes?" I turned to face him.

"I hope you have a good day today." He came towards me.

"I hope you do too." I smiled sweetly at him. It felt nice for me to have someone to say goodbye to. "Well, I have to go or else I'll be late," I said to him.

"Bye," he said to me as I walked out to my car.

"Bye." I stared at him one last time before driving off.

Several hours later,

I pulled out my keys to my house. "Damn it's cold…" I shivered, as I tried to unlock the door with my cold bare hands.

"Welcome home, Suyin." I got a surprise hug at the door when I opened it.

"V-Victor!" I didn't know he'll do that. "You surprised me." I chuckled, trying to wash away the awkwardness between us as he still had his arms around me.

"Aren't you do cold?" He held my hands together with his larger hands.

"Yeah. I left my gloves at him, sadly." I noted to him.

"Then tomorrow I'll remind you."

"Okay."

 _He hasn't really changed._

"What's that smell?" The smell wasn't pleasant.

"Well, I-" I cut him off.

"I'm going to my room. I don't like the smell." I hurried off to my room without taking off my coat or shoes.

A few minutes later, Victor walked into my room. "Sorry. I was making some food, but maybe the smell was too strong for your nose to take in because I forgot that pregnant women have good sense of smell." He scratches his head, not knowing what to say. "Are you hungry still?"

"No, I ate at the meeting," I told him.

"You tired?" Victor stepped inside my room.

"Yeah." I lie on my bed. Victor sat at the edge of my bed.

"I'm so bored." Victor said out of nowhere.

"Try to do something then." I rolled my eyes.

"Well I guess…" he got up from my bed and headed to the door. "Goodnight."

"Night." He turned off the light of my room and I fell asleep quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Today, I got to stay home since I had no work. I needed to measure men for my clothing line. So my only model was Victor. "Victor," I shouted to see if he could hear me. I waited until I heard rapid footsteps running to quickly open the door of my office.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" He shouted in fear.

"Nothing's wrong." I spun around in my spinning chair.

"Then why did you call me?" He questioned, walking close to me.

I got up from my spinning chair and grabbed the measuring tape on my desk in my hands, and I stood in front of him. He stared down at me since I was shorter from him by a few inches. "I need you to be my model for men's clothing sizes. From your size measurement, I'll be able to do other male sizes as well," I told him, opening my arms wide with the measuring tape.

First were the arms, my arms was short compared to his. "Oh god…!" I tried to stretch my arms as far as I could, but he interrupted me.

"Do you need help?" He asked, seeing that I'm struggling a bit.

"You gonna make fun of me?"

"No. I'm not that mean of a person, you know that." I rolled my eyes at his reply.

"Sure you're not." I clicked my tongue.

I let him help me a bit, but when it came to the chest and waist, it was awkward. Victor had his head up most of the time. I heard him cough in awkwardness. "I know this is awkward, okay? I would've done this to Yuuri instead, but outside is very cold today." I said to him, telling him he was my only help.

"Oh…" He sounded a bit disappointed?

"What's with that sappy tone of yours?" I asked.

"N-nothing." He replied quickly, and I shrugged it off.

After the measurements, I wrote it down on the piece of paper that I needed the information. "Suyin," Victor called me out.

"Yes?" I said, looking back at him as he was a few feet behind me.

"You're five weeks pregnant, meaning your two months right?" He said unsurely, if he wasn't sure.

"Yeah, I am. I thought you've done your research about it."

"Well, I- um…"

I quickly changed the subject. "Hey can you go to the basement and grab the Christmas things? We need to set it up. I can't do it since I'm prego."

"Right." Victor left the room and went off to what I told him to do.

After a while, I went to the living room to see Victor looking all confused trying to get the garlands untangled. "Let me to it Victor." He handed me the garlands, and I untangled it quickly than he could. "Set up the tree, please." Since Victor was amazed at me untangling .

"Yes, ma'am." I smiled at him.

"You need to smile more often." He commented.

"I do smile. I don't know what you be talking about that I don't smile. See? I'm smiling right now." I showed a great big smile at him.

"Whatever." He shook his head.

Victor slowly built the tree up and we both decorated it with the ornaments that I had. I slowly stopped decorating the tree. It wasn't because I was tired, it was because I felt empty in the heart, not even Victor could bring the happiness in my heart. "What's wrong?" Victor saw my sad expression, he also stopped decorating the tree.

"Just overthinking. I'm just having a lot of emotions right now." I pushed him away.

"Come on you can tell me." Victor tried to stop me from going away from him by blocking my way.

"Victor, stop…"

"It's your husband, isn't it? You feel like you're betraying him because of me?" He was right, Victor was right of what he said was true.

"It feels wrong to just move on from him that quickly! And I know you want to be with me, but it feels wrong as well. I just… I just don't understand myself right now, Victor. I'm confused, really really confused. I'm going through so much…" My voice started to hitch.

"But wouldn't he want you to be happy as well? Wouldn't he want you to move on from him since he's not with us in the world, but watching your from the other side?" Victor placed his hands on my shoulders.

I didn't know what to say…. I was speechless.

He slowly wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug. "Do you think it was fate that brought us back together? Don't you think it was his doing that we both met in the Inn? I have a feeling that he wanted me to help you a lot since you're going through many things."

"I don't know, Victor."

"We can continue decorating the tree later or tomorrow." He rubbed my back. "I'll leave you alone." He let go of me and walked out of the living room to his room.

I sat on the couch thinking about my life at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a few days since I've talked to Victor. Victor was also busy with training Yuuri. My work was getting me busy and locking myself in the studio at my workplace. I was feeling so stressed out and tired. I threw the designs on the desk where my due dates were coming soon. "I can't do this…" I whispered to myself, covering my face with my hands in frustration. I couldn't do it. It was bad enough that I had due dates to get things done, and my car was being fixed so I take the bus since I didn't want to bother Victor to take me if he's busy with other things as well. All this frustration was getting me dizzy. I placed my hands on my head and tried to calm myself from hurting myself even more. I grabbed a nearby water bottle and drank it.

"Oh no," I ran to the bathroom to puke from my pregnancy. I flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth.

I decided to call it a day and went to go shopping, but before shopping, I had to organize my work and bring stuff home to do. I stuffed the things I needed into my bag.

I walked out from my workplace and went shopping to buy something for Victor and Makkachin his dog. Yesterday was when he brought in Makkachin. I didn't know what would Victor want for Christmas. "What would he want?" I asked myself that question a million times. "I'll just call Yuuri." He was my last option.

I swiped my phone screen and touching the phone app. I looked at my contact until I found Yuuri. I clicked on his number and placed the phone against my ear, waiting for him to answer my call. After moments later, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Yuuri, are you alone without Victor?" I asked straight forward.

"No…?" Sounding all confused. "Why you asked?"

"Well never mind you're no help right now then." I ended the call before he would say anything back.

I just had to go off what I remember well about Victor. I went to the men's clothing to buy him clothes. "Wait… what is his size?" I didn't know his size either. I was thinking about it for a bit and I got it, I'll buy him chocolate. That was the only thing that I thought of.

I bought a bouquet of chocolates. It looked really good. "This will do," I said to myself, trying to be satisfied that he'll like this. I went to the pet shop to buy Makkachin dog toys.

I took the bus home after all that shopping.

When I got to my house, I took out my keys and pushed the key into the keyhole. I turned the key and unlocked the door. The house was dark. "Is Victor sleeping already?" I mumbled, stepping inside the house and closing the door behind me, locking it shut.

I took off my shoes and walked inside the living room, and when I did, I saw the Christmas tree finished with the lights on. "He finished it." I didn't get to touch the tree since I was busy. I thought Victor would be busy too but I guess not.

"Suyin," I turned around to see Victor at the end of the hall, walking out from his room to meet me.

"Victor," I walked to him with the bags in my hands still. We both were face to face. "You finished decorating the tree?"

"Yeah, with the help of Yuuri today while you were out." He smiled gently at me.

"I need to stop overthinking."

"It's fine, you're going through a lot." He stroked my hair. His big hand running his fingers through my soft locks. "Don't overwork yourself. I know you've been working hard on your work. I'm going to help you."

"You don't have to," I told him.

"I don't need you to stress too much." He looked down at the bags that I was holding. "What's in there?" He pointed.

"Well, it's your Christmas present. I didn't know what to get you since I didn't know your clothes size, more as I forgot because I already measured you." I chuckled and pulled out what I bought him.

His eyes were wide opened. "You got me a bouquet of chocolates?!" He was happy.

"Yeah. I was really unsure what to get you." I fidgeted my hands together.

He pulled me into a bear hug. "Thank you." It was getting hard to breathe. "I got you something too!" He ran to his room to get my present, then he came out and showed me a beautiful necklace.

I was astonished by his gift to me. "Victor, you make my present look like crap." I joked to him.

"No it's not." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "We'll eat the chocolates together." He stared down at me with a childlike smile.

"I also got something for Makkachin." When I said that, Makkachin came out from Victor's room and to me. He was barking and jumping on me. I squat down to Makkachin's size. "I got something for you, Makkachin!" I took out the toys that I bought for him. He looked happy as he played with the toys.

"Let's watch some movies." Victor pulled me to the couch and turned on the tv. He changed the channels a lot because he didn't like the movies. We sat on the couch with a gap in between us as Victor settled down with a final movie to watch. Towards the middle of the movie, Victor started to lean on me. I wasn't really bothered by it, but then he was leaning more onto me. He was crushing me. His head was on my chest as I fell on the cushion from his body weight leaning onto me too much.

I was going to calling his name until I heard him lightly snored. "Yep he's asleep…" I sighed as I had to sleep like this until he wakes up. He was too heavy for me to lift him up by myself. Then at the end of the movie, I knocked out from tiredness.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up with Victor on my chest as I remembered what happened last night. "Vi-Victor..!" I patted his back, trying to wake him up. "Victor, you're heavy. You're squishing me." I was waiting for him to respond.

"Hmm…" he groaned, turning his head in the crook of my neck as I tried to stifle my laughter due to me being ticklish around that area of my neck. I was trying so hard to hold in my breath. His hair was moving a lot as he was nuzzling into my neck.

"Ai!" I clenched my teeth together. Being in this position was torture…. he wouldn't stop moving. I was squirming underneath him.

"Makkachin, why are you moving so much?" He said in his sleep, tightening his grip around my waist then flipping us to our sides. Victor was very close to falling off from the couch and I wasn't.

"Victor, Victor, Victor…." I repeated his name many times, trying to get him up. About five minutes had pass but there was no sign of him waking up. There was only one way to wake him up, and it was to pushing off the couch. I know he'll feel that impact on his body to the ground. I was mentally counting all the way down to ten.

 _Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one_

With all of my strength, I pushed us both down the couch, his back landing on the floor with a big thump. "Ah…" I heard from Victor groaning from the big wake up call. He removed his arms around me and I quickly got up to stay my distance from him, seeing if he'll wake up. He slowly got himself up from the floor, looking confused of his falling. "Suyin?" He got onto his feet, rubbing his tired eyes to wake up.

"Y-yeah?" I looked at him behind the wall.

"Did I fall?"

"Yes." I answered back to him. "You don't remember what happened last night?" I asked him and he shook his head, disagreeing to what I asked him.

"Why what happened?" He was fully awake and was coming towards me.

Then Makkachin came in between us. It was a good call. "Makkachin? I thought you were sleeping with me…?" He looked at his dog then up to me, at that point he realized that he slept with me. "I…"

"Yeah." I already knew his question.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine. You were just hard to wake up that's it." I tucked the strands of hair behind my ears.

"Did I…!" He gasped and that gasped lead me into confusion.

"Did you what?"

"Did I crush the fetus when I was crushing you?!" He said in fear, holding onto my shoulders.

I chuckled at him. "You didn't crush the baby. The baby is still small." I smiled at him, reassuring that the situation is fine. "Calm down." I looked into his eyes.

Makkachin was jumping onto my legs. "Makkachin wants me. Can you make salad for me?" I requested to Victor.

"Sure." He went to the kitchen to make my salad.

I was playing with Makkachin for the time being. "Makkachin!" I cheerfully said to the dog with a bright smile plastered on my face. Makkachin was licking my face.

"Suyin, your salad is finished!" Victor came to me with my food in his hands.

"Thanks." I took the bowl from him and slowly got up from the ground, then went to the couch to eat. I was stabbing my fork into my salad. "Hey Victor, are you coaching Yuuri today?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am. Why?"

"Because I need a break from work." I told him.

"Sure. Come watch me teach Yuuri how to improve his skating skills." He sat down next to me.

"Sure."

After eating, Victor from us to the ice rink. "Hi, Yuuri." I greeted, the nervous Yuuri.

"Hey, Suyin. I haven't seen you in a long time." Yuuri pushed up his glasses. "You're here to watch me?" He asked.

"Yeah. I've been drowning myself into my work that I'm getting stressed out. I need a break." I explained to him.

"Ah. Well I'm learning Eros." He went to grab his skates and put it on.

"Oh. I think Victor was telling me about it in the car." I sat down next to Yuuri on the bench.

"Can I ask you something?" Yuuri asked me.

"Sure thing. What is it?" I waited for his question.

"Do you…like have feelings for Victor still or even a thing for him?" I didn't expect that question to come out from him.

"I… um… I can't say really." I muttered out quietly, audible for us to hear. "Did he asked you to ask me that?" I lowered my head down, looking at the floor.

"Yeah," Yuuri said quietly, then taking off to the skating rink to practice his moves that was taught by Victor.

I sighed, watching Yuuri ice skate with Victor by his side helping him. "Maybe I should give him a chance...after my pregnancy. Yeah, after my pregnancy."


	8. Chapter 8

"Victor!" I yelled his name inside the house.

He came rushing towards me. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" He quickly was checking if I was hurt by something.

I grabbed a hold of him. "Victor," I looked at him with calm eyes. "I'm fine. But we won't be fine unless we go grocery shopping since we're running out of food." I slowly and calmly told him so he got what I was trying to say to him. "I need you to help carry groceries after we are done shopping. So let's go." I pulled him along with me out from the house and to the car.

I drove us to the store and we got out from the car. As I was about to walk, Victor had his hand out for me to hold. I was hesitant to take his hand, but I took it since there was ice on the ground and the ice might be slippery as well. I held his leather gloved hand as we both walked together inside the store. Victor grabbed a cart and we went off to get what we needed inside the house.

Victor was pushing the cart as I was grabbing what we needed. "Suyin, I'm going to go into the hair care area." Victor informed me.

"Okay, just give me the cart then." Victor pushed the cart to me and I stopped it with my hands. I walked to handle and pushed it to my next destination in the store.

I was now at the snack area since I was getting hungry often and crave many things. I wanted the mochi on the top shelf because it's fricking good! I tried to go on my tippy toes, it didn't work. My height was too short for the high shelf. Then an arm reached out to get it for me. "Here is this what you wanted?" I turned around to see a tall man handing the mochi package to me.

"Yes, thank you." I lightly bowed to him, saying that I appreciate his help.

I was about to put it in the cart but the man was behind me, looming over me. My heart was racing from his action. I was eyeing Victor to see if he was coming or even near. I tried not to shake in fear, I tried to calm myself from this douchebag. "You can thank me in other ways…" he implied, whispering into my ears and leaning closer to me in more than one way.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I'm a pregnant woman, and I don't want you near me!" I used my back to push him away from me. "I appreciate that you helped me, but please stop. I don't like how you are giving me this nasty vibe." I threw the mochi package inside the cart and was about to run off with the cart, but the man didn't want to let go of me.

"Let go of me…!" I gasped in the sharp pain I felt in my arm that he was pulling back. No one was around in this area. The situation was getting bad. I saw Victor walking around to find me. I had the most agonizing pained face ever. The man was hurting my arm badly, it felt like it was going to break. I was on the verge to break down into tears. Victor finally turned his head to see me in excruciating pain. He ran fast towards me as if there's no tomorrow for me. Victor grabbed the man and threw him away from me. He wrapped his strong arms around me, protecting me from the man. I pulled my pained arm in to massage it.

"You're safe with me." He whispered, holding me tight in his arms. I rarely see this side of him. Most of the time, he's just playful and sometime an airhead. I leaned my head against his chest, feeling safe with him.

"What are you doing to _my woman._ " His voice was raging in madness.

"Tch. 'Your woman', you weren't even there when she needed help." The man scoffed about it.

"She's not woman who always needs help. She's an independent and smart woman." His wording about me made me happy in my heart.

"Yeah yeah. Cut the crap, man. There's always men who protect their 'women' so we 'creeps' can stop hitting on them." He quoted with his nasty ass fingers that touched my arm.

All I could think of was Victor being safe and if anyone will help us out.

"I am her _man_ who loves her a lot." I wasn't sure if he was playing around by saying that or he meant it. He leaned his head down to me and said, "sorry." Before capturing my lips into a soft yet passionate kiss.

"Yada yada. Faked your kisses goodbye." The man flung his hand around and he molted his hand into a fist. He was charging at Victor to hurt him. Victor quickly pushed me away and I landed on my hands and knees. I swiftly got up to my feet, getting a big dizzy from doing it quickly but I could care less. I saw Victor getting punched in the face.

"VICTOR!" I screamed as it was right before my eyes. My scream caught the store manager and clerks' attention and they rushed over to us to stop the ongoing fight breaking out.

I rushed to him fast. I cradled his face in my arms. "Victor… Victor…" my heart was racing in fear. His nose was bleeding, I saw little blood coming out from his mouth, and a bruise forming on his right cheek. Victor was unconscious from the hits. My heart was aching. "Victor…" my hands were getting shaky from the pain I was feeling at the moment. My vision was getting blurry from the tears that were forming from the sight of him not waking up and how he protected me.

"Ma'am," I turned to the store manager.

"I just called the police and the ambulance is coming on their way." The store manager informed me, trying to calm the situation.

I pulled out my phone to call Yuuri. "Yuuri!" I yelled over the phone, telling him to come to my location then ended the call.

I still had Victor's head in my arms when the ambulance and police came. Yuuri rushed in to find me all alone. "What happened?!" He had a worried expression.

I explained everything to him like I did to the police as they interrogated me

"Yuuri, I need you to buy the foods and I'll pay you back! Here take the car key with my house key." I gave it to him and ran off to the ambulance car to me with Victor.

I was holding his hand throughout the car ride to the hospital. I didn't notice the white bandage around his waist. My heart sank even further and my eyes grew wide. "Did… Did he get cut or stabbed?" I asked the man in the back with me and Victor.

"Sadly, yes. But he will get better in no time since the wound wasn't deep to make him lose a lot of blood. He would need about a few stitches to close it up and a lot of bed rest." He apprised me and I did felt just a tiny bit better of hearing it from him.

"Thank you." I was holding back my tears.

"Don't worry. Are you-" I knew what he was going to say.

"Girlfriend." I spat without thinking too much about it.

I didn't let go of his hand until we got to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

I was sitting in the waiting room as Victor was at the surgery room. I tried not to fall asleep as I was waiting for Victor so I went to get some food outside the hospital since I was hungry. After my eating, I came back inside the crowded hospital. There were a lot of reporters out in the lobby, questioning people. "Hey! There she is!" I turned to see a mob of reporters running towards me when a nurse ran and grabbed me into safety. "Miss, you were the one waiting for Victor Nikiforov, am I right?" The nurse questioned, acting if nothing was happening in the lobby.

"Yes! And what's going on?!" I asked the nurse.

"News of Victor Nikiforov getting injured got around quickly, so they're around the whole hospital as you saw. We just called security to come since we don't want this situation to get out of hands. Victor Nikiforov is in room 212." The nurse informed me.

"Thank you." I bowed to the nurse, then running off to find Victor.

My heart was racing as I was trying to find. I turned many corners and halls to find the room until I spot it. My chest felt less heavy as I found his room. I gripped onto the door handle and slowly turned it, then pushing the door open. I saw Victor lying on the bed sleeping with some monitors on at the right side of the bed.

"Victor…" I tried to find a chair in the dark and pulled it next to his bed as I took his hand, holding it tight with both of my hands. I held his hand as I fell asleep at the side of the bed.

"Suyin… Suyin….. Suyin…." I heard someone gently calling my name as their fingers ran through my hair.

I slowly tried to wake up to realizing and remembering that I'm at the hospital with Victor. I shot my head up quickly to get a hit of dizziness. "Ahh…." I winced.

"Be care," I looked up to see Victor smiling at me. I didn't know how long I stared at him, but I started crying. "D-don't cry…!" His voice shook in surprised.

"You!" I looked back at him with my teary face. "You scared the crap out of me! I didn't know you were stabbed either! Don't- UGH!" I crunched my hair up.

"At least you are safe." He murmured quietly.

"And you are too." I wiped my tears away from my eyes with my voice shaky.

"VICTOR!" We saw Yuuri opening the door as he looked at us. "Are you alright?!" He strode over to him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little injury can't hurt me a lot." He covered up his pain with a smile.

I turned to face him. "Is Makkachin alright?" He nodded.

Then the Doctor came inside the room. "Ah, I see that you are awake." He chimed, walking to Victor. "You are able to go now. Since the wound isn't deep, we'll give you things you'll need in you feel like you're in pain."

"How about the mob of people at the lobby?" I asked, still wondering about what I encountered yesterday.

"Oh, the security guards are keeping them down. I let your friend here come from the back since the front is too crowded." He pointed to Yuuri. "Now, let's get going before things get out of hands." I didn't know that Yuuri brought clothes for Victor to change into.

"I'll wait outside." Yuuri said, leaving me with Victor.

"Let's get you change." I told him, helping him get out of the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and I help him put on his shirt, pant, and shoes.

"I can put on my coat." He stopped me and took the coat away from me, then putting it on himself.

"Come here." I helped him walk out from his hospital room.

"It's all my fault…" he whispered. "If… if I didn't leave you, this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't say that!" I retorted as we stepped inside the elevator. "We can't tell the future, Victor! HAVING THIS EXPERIENCE MADE ME FEEL THAT I LOVE YOU!" I shouted without think what I said, then covering my mouth. I broke my own words when I said I'll let him in after the pregnancy.

"What…?" He leaned in closer to me. I didn't want to look up at him, but he forcefully lifted my head up, making me look at his serious face. "Tell me what you said." He was eager to hear.

"Having this experience made me feel that I love you…" I repeated myself to him.

He leaned his forehead on my forehead. "If you love me...don't let go." He whispered to me, making me feel like I want him more.

My hands hands went to search for his. "How can you love me for this long? Even if you were the one who let me go first?" I asked, gripping his hands tightly.

"Love finds their way around. And every time I see you, I remember how we fell in love. It replays in my head again and again of how beautiful you are. Your loving nature never changed. I've never loved anyone else but you. You were my first and last love, Suyin. In my heart, you're never replaceable. When I finally saw you again, I felt like there was hope between us again, and there was fate and luck on my side." Our eyes were locked together, not pulling away as he spoke his meaningful words to me, making my knees, wanting to fall from being weak.

I was gonna say something to him, but the elevator door opened to see Yuuri standing there with a flushed face. "O-oh! Umm let's go…" he said embarrassedly, covering his face as I help Victor walk to the back of the hospital.

I made Yuuri put Victor inside the back of the car and I went to the driver seat. "Yuuri, I'm going to take you home first." I looked at the mirror view and Yurri nodded.

I drove Yuuri to the Inn where he lived. "Yuuri, helped me to sit in the front." Yuuri helped Victor sit in the front with me. "And also, go to the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship without me. I know you can do it."

"I will do." Yuuri went inside the Inn.

I drove us home and helped Victor get out from the car to the house then onto the bed. "Wait why am I going to your bed?" He asked, as we walked close to my room.

"You're injured, Victor. I need to take care of you." I reminded him. "And plus, you're not going to do things by yourself, you might even open your wound again."

I placed him laying down on the bed and put the blankets over him. I stepped away from the bed and looked at it, and what I saw was that the end of the blanket wasn't flat down so I went to fix it. As I was flatting it out, Victor called me. "Suyin…" I turned my head to him.

"Yeah?" I finished flatting the blanket then walked towards him.

"Come slower." He signaled with his fingers. I leaned my head an inch closer to his. "Closer," he murmured and I leaned another inch. "Closer!" He hoarse and then again, I moved very close to his.

"There." I whispered as he heard me. "Why am I-"

I was suddenly pulled into a passionate kiss by Victor. His hands locked my head from moving back. His soft lips touching mine felt….good again. I moved with my lips against his and the kiss was feeling heated. I hovered over his body as his hands roamed down from my head to my hips, gripping them tight. He wouldn't let me breathe for a second, but it hit me that women get horny while they are pregnant. I forcefully pulled myself away from the kiss. "What's wrong?" He looked up at me with worry eyes.

"I'm not going to have sex. Like I know you can have sex while you're pregnant, but that's seem weird for me." I sounded crazy to him as I was explaining.

He started laughing then in a split second, he groaned in pain as he clutched his bandaged wound. I quickly got off from him. "I'm not in the condition of having sex. I wouldn't want to do it when you're pregnant anyways. But anyways, I love you a lot. My kissed even showed it." He chuckled.

"I'll be right back. I need to go use the bathroom." I ran to the bathroom before my bladder could fail me.

I came back to Victor after the bathroom. He kept his eyes on me as I walked to his side. "You know your boobs look a bit _bigger_." He emphasized the word 'bigger'. "It used to look like this." He show on his chest how my boobs looked before I was pregnant.

"You mean when we were young?" I tilted my head. I didn't feel offended at all.

"Yeah!"

"Well, I'm trying to produce milk for my baby right here," I point to my ovary area. "So they can drink my milk." I discreetly explained to him.

Victor wolf-whistled at me. "I'm right here. You don't have to whistle at me." I told him, and he does it again but this time he slapped my butt. Instead of letting my temper get to me, I gave him a death glare.

"I think your butt got a bit _bigger_ too." He commented, slapping it again.

I was so done with Victor. "I'm done with you. I'm going out. Bye." I walked away from his pervy-self as he protested for me to not leave him.

Then my phone started to ring on the coffee table. It was an unknown number from a different country, and I decided to answer it anyways. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Yuri Plisetsky. I got your number by Pork Cutlet Bowl- I-I mean Yuuri Katsuki. It was on the news that Victor was injured. I was wondering if he was okay…" He murmured the last part.

"Yeah, he's fine. Victor is just resting." I reassured Yuri.

"Oh…" he sighed in relief.

"Do you...want to talk to him?" I asked.

"N-no! It's fine! He needs his rest, bye!" He quickly ended the call.

"Okay…" I put my phone on the coffee table.


	10. Chapter 10

After five weeks since the incident, I was Victor little babysitter from feeding to helping him with unimportant small things that he could do but wouldn't want to do. "Suyin!"

"There he goes…" I sighed, going to my room where he waited for me. "Yes Victor?" I asked, walking to him then crouching on my knees so we face each other.

"Help me bathe." The color was drained from my face. I wasn't sure if he was playing me or not…

"Can't you do it by yourself? I'll wash your hair but, I ain't washing your body." I made my statement clear to him. Victor looked at me with a small pout on his lips. He looked like a little kid right now.

"You love me, don't you?" He lovely said, with his now puppy eyes. I was so done with this kid man.

"I care and love you," I said 'love' in a low voice. "But you're a big boy, Victor. And I have to take care of my own baby right here," I pointed to my lower stomach. "Because I'm carrying them, and I think after five weeks of staying in bed, you should be able to walk by now because I called the Doctors about it too." I informed him.

He chuckled, knowing that he was caught in the act.

"Go and take a bath so you can come with me to the clinic since I'm ten weeks. I want to see how big is the baby."

"Right away!" He zoomed out to the bathroom.

I dressed cozy for the ride to the clinic. The last few weeks was hectic because of the news of Victor. They reporters didn't know about my house so I'm good, but for the Inn where Yuuri and his parents would be, that wasn't good since people thought that Victor was staying road was cleared from snow that has been coming down for the last few days.

Victor opened the door to the passenger seat. "I'm here." He looked at me.

"You look better than ever." I commented, looking at the clean Victor.

"I'm going to see how big the baby is." He squealed in excitement that was bubbling inside of him.

"Same here."

The ride wasn't long to the clinic. When I got inside the clinic, I went to the front desk to give them information about me and my health, then I got my appointment made so I had to wait for the obstetrician to come and get me. "Liu Suyin." My name was called by the obstetrician. I ushered Victor to follow me into the dark room.

"Okay, Ms. Liu, I'm Doctor Li." The obstetrician introduced herself to me and Victor. "I'll need you to take off your jacket and roll up your shirt so I can put the gel on your stomach. Lay here." She pointed to the bed near the monitor.

"Okay." I obliged, doing what she told me to do. I went onto the bed and rolled up my shirt up underneath my bra. Victor sat next to me, holding my hands.

"You guys are very cute." Doctor Li commented with a smile on her face.

He smiled proudly as I stayed neutral.

"Okay, I'll be putting on this gel. It's going to feel cold." She warned me, then putting the gel on my stomach. And yes, she was right, it was cold. "I'm going to move the remote around and you'll see your child." We all looked at the monitor.

"Well look at this…" I couldn't believe my eyes. "Congratulation, you two. You're not just having a baby, you're having twins!"

I was just in shock, so much shock. "I am carrying twins…" I slowly turned my head to Victor.

"I'm so happy for you!" He came and kissed my forehead out of nowhere.

"I can't tell the genders of the babies yet since they're still small." She stared at the screen as the babies are slowly moving.

It took twenty minutes to get the appointment done. I took home some pictures of the twins. Victor held my hands as we walked out from the clinic, but I stopped walking. "What's wrong?" Victor turned back at me.

I felt myself getting emotional. "I'm… I'm carrying twins." My breathing was getting heavy.

Victor knew what was wrong and quickly put his hands on both of my cheeks. "Don't cry, Suyin. It's a miracle that you're having twins. I'm going to help you out even more." He leaned his forehead against mine as it touched together.

"What do I say to you?" I closed my eyes, wrapping my hands around his wrists.

"Say 'I love you'."

"I don't understand how I fell in love you after living together for three months. I love you… I love you alot, and I don't know if it's wrong to say." I moved our heads apart to gaze into his eyes.

"No matter how many times you think it is wrong, it's not. I know he'd want you to move on and start to love someone else that he couldn't give you in that short time of being with you. I am here to cherish and love you. It's the red string of fate. I will love the babies as if they were _our_ children. They will need a father figure in their life and I will be the father for them, and when they're old enough, you can tell them about their biological father. I'm not mad at this creation… It's a beautiful creation you made and I accepted it.." He hugged me into his strong arms.

"You and your loving nature." I mumbled quietly.

"Let's go back into the car. I'll drive us home this time." Victor grabbed the car keys out from my hand and walked next to me to the car.

As he was driving, he cleared his throat. "Suyin, I have something to tell you." I looked at him for the news he was going to ask me.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to China for the Grand Prix, so I won't be here for a couple of days." He told me with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"It's okay. I'll be fine." I reassured him. "Yuuri always loved to skate and since you're here, you make him want to skate even more because you're his idol." I gently smiled as I remembered the young Yuuri skating with passion. "Ahh, the old days when Yuuri was young and he skated because of you." I recalled a lot, a lot of memories since I've been with around him since I was a kid.

"You should tell me some so I can tell Yuuri about it and embarrass him." He chuckled.

"Don't be so mean!" I clicked my tongue at him.

"I'm just kidding. I'm not that mean of a person."

"You're an angel then." I sarcastically said to him.

"Oh stop you!" He clasped his hand over mine with his other hand on the wheel.

 **A/N: After having 10 chapters to the story, I'd like to hear what you guys think about the story?**


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up early to say goodbye to Victor. "I'll watch Yuuri skate on tv." I smiled up at him on my tippy toes with my hands on his shoulders.

"I hope you see me on tv then." He teased, brushing my hair out from my face and cupping it with his warm hands.

"I don't know…?" I grinned at him. "We'll see."

"I have to go now," he looked at his phone then back at me. He brought his face close to mine to give me a kiss. "I love you!" He shouted, shutting the door behind him.

"I love you, too." I looked at the window as Victor stood there waiting for his ride to come and pick him up.

I walked into the kitchen to make some food to eat since I was hungry and it's for two. "I'm sorry that your dad is gone." I rubbed my the bump of my lower stomach. "But I know he's watching you and me." I teared a bit, but pushed the emotion that I was feeling away.

I quickly made something that wouldn't make me sick.

I sat on the couch with Makkachin next to me. "You'll be my company." I rubbed his fur and he laid on my legs. I was unconsciously stroking his fur as I was watching tv. Makkachin jumped off from me and went to sleep in his dog bed that Victor brought home.

I turned off the tv and lights as I went to the bathroom. After using the bathroom, I washed my hands and cleaned myself up for today. I turned off the lights in the bathroom and closed the door shut, then walked to my bedroom. I changed out from my casual clothings to my pjs. I picked up the edge of the blanket and toss it over. I slowly got myself in the bed and pulled the blanket over me as I slept alone without Victor with me.

The next morning later, I woke up got ready, ate, and brought Makkachin with me to the Inn. "Hello," I greeted Yuuri's family, Minako and this skater.

"Hey, Suyin." Minako pulled my to the living room where the others were at.

"You didn't go to China to watch Yuuri?" I asked, knowing that she wouldn't want to miss Yuuri's skating performances and would actually attend to the real thing.

"I had to keep an eye on you."

"You didn't have to." I stared at her. "Who told you?"

"Victor and Yuuri. They care for your well being and I didn't know you're having twins!" She playfully slapped my arm with less pressure.

"I was going to tell _them_ as well." I signaled Minako with my eyes, and by meaning 'them', I mean Yuuri's family.

"Ohhhh! I got you." She winked at me, trying to be slick.

"No you ruined it. It was supposed to be you involve but you already know the news."

I walked to Yuuri's family. "You guys, I have an announcement to make." I gathered their attention. "I'm…" they eagerly looked at me. "Having twins!" They all were surprised with their eyes wide opened and mouth yelling.

"I'm so happy for you!" Yuuri's mom hugged me.

"Thank you."

I was congratulated by everyone.

Mina love turned on the tv as the program in China started. "Oh look! It's Phichit!" I pointed at the tv. Phichit was Yuuri's friend that he made when he was skating abroad. As I was focusing on the tv, I felt my phone buzzing. I stepped out from the living room and looked at the caller, and it was Victor, seeing his name and face popping up on my phone made me happy.

"Hello?" I tried to not sound excited when I greeted him.

"Hi, Suyin. I was just calling to see how you're doing." Hearing his smooth voice in the phone got me.

"I'm at the Inn with Yuuri's friends and family. We're all watching and supporting Yuuri over here." I leaned back on the wall.

"I hope you see me on tv." He chuckled.

"Like I said, we'll see. And what if I do see you? What do you want me to say about you?"

"You should say something like 'oh you look so handsome today' or 'that's my boyfriend right there' OR-" I cut him off by him intimidating me.

"Okay okay, I get it. You want me to compliment you." I couldn't help but smile at his dorkiness over the phone.

"Yes, and I have to go now. Yuuri is almost up. I love you, _baby_." Him calling me 'baby' gave me an euphoric feeling.

"I love you and I can't wait to see you." I smiled, ending the call.

I walked back to the living room to see Yuuri in his position to skate. I watched his every moves as I was in awe. "Damn Yuuri, you improved since Victor is here." I murmured, not taking my eyes off his figure skating.

"You should stay a night here." Yuuri's mom told me.

"I was planning to anyways." I got up from the ground and stretched. I sat down for a long time as I was watching the skaters skate.

"You hungry?" Mari looked at me.

"Yes, I am." I nodded my head at Yuuri's older sister.

"Good because the food is freshly hot still." She gave me the food that she made.

"Thank you," I looked at her and nodded. I grabbed my eating utensils and ate everything on the plate and bowl. I felt full for now. Mari gave me a lot of foods.

I slowly tried to get myself up from the ground. "One, two, three," I counted, pushing myself up from the ground and got my balanced. I grabbed the plate and bowl with my utensils in it and walked to the kitchen to clean it up. I washed the dishes I had in my hands, and I was feeling fatigued from doing little work.

I looked at the clock in the kitchen and it was only seven, but I felt tired so I went to the room that I would always go to whenever I crash in the Inn. But before I went to my room, I went to the living to announce that I'm going to sleep. "I'm going to rest since the tiredness is hitting me." They nodded as turned back to the tv.

I walked to my room and slept on the futon that was laid out for me. It was a bit uncomfortable for me, but I dealt with it.

The next morning later, I felt something or someone kissing me but I wasn't sure if I was dreaming it or not. It felt realistic to the touch. The kisses felt wet now, I don't know if it's a dream. "Hmmm!" I groaned, turning over to my side. Then I felt a cold touch on my collarbone and down to my arm. I quickly slapped the cold hand that I felt on me.

"Aww, come on, Suyin wake up." I heard Victor cooed?

I slowly propped myself up with my arms and looked in front of me. My eyes were still tired and it was barely opened to see who it was.

"You sleepyhead." I was eaten by a big hug of Victor? My face was on his chest as he was the big spoon and I was the little spoon.

I wasn't sure if it really was Victor since he's at China. But it smelled and felt like him. Was I just missing him? "Victor… is that you?" I asked.

"Mhm." I heard from his humming voice.

"Why are you back so soon?"

"Makkachin…" he told me what happened as I was sleeping.

I felt bad for not watching him. "V-Victor, I'm-"

"Shh shh." He hushed me. "It's not your fault." He rubbed my arm. "Makkachin is okay now. Don't fret." He soothed me down.

"Vic-" he placed his pointer finger on my lips.

"Let me ask you something." He looked into my eyes. Victor wasn't playing around, I knew he was serious.

"Yes?" I looked at him with my heart beating fast from the suspension.

"Never mind. Hahaha…" he trailed off laughing.

I clicked my tongue at him, glaring at him. "I can't believe you made me think you were serious."

"Ahh, don't me mad. When the time comes I'll tell you, promise?" He looked at me with his childish expression.

"Okay, you better promise." We pinky promised each other.


	12. Chapter 12

I felt Victor's muscular body holding me with his arms locked on me. I felt an urge to pee but I can't get out from his locked arms. "Victor," I whispered to him, but in return his head was against my neck with his steady breathing tickling me. "Victor," I called to him with a smile appearing on my face because of his breathing tickling my neck. "Victor, I need you to wake up because I need to use the bathroom!" I whined loud to him because talking quietly wasn't helping.

A long period of silence was in the air, "...okay…." he released me and I ran to the bathroom.

After the wash up in the bathroom, Victor was waiting for me outside the door. "Suyin," he cooed pulling my arms to him.

"Yes?" I asked, looking at him and waiting for him to answer me.

"Let's go on a date because tomorrow you're coming to Barcelona with me." He smiled, leaning in for a kiss. "Yuuri will be waiting for us at the airport as well."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are. Now we should get going to that date." We walked out of the room as his right arm was around my waist, holding me securely and his hand that were intertwined with mine.

"But let's eat first. I'm hungry…!" I looked at him with a dying expression.

"Right, right. We'll go eat first." He nodded, and suddenly twirling me around as I followed his lead.

"What are you doing?" I giggled at him, containing with happiness inside of me. He's so affectionate.

"Sharing my love to you, my princess." He bowed on one knee as if he was a prince.

"I should have a sword, but I do…so I'll do this," I crouched down to kiss both cheeks, letting him play his prince role.

He got back on his feet and held my hands gently. Victor was staring at me with his blue eyes that gave me warmth and love after all my pain I went through. "I am the happiest prince to be by his princess." Our foreheads touched as I couldn't contain his cuteness.

"Why are you so cute?"

"Because I'm cute in your eyes," he said with a puppy look.

Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and went on my tippy toes to be close to his lips. "Most of your fangirls will say you're hot." I smirked at him. "And indeed you are, but I love you more than your looks that's why you were my first love." I buried my head into his chest.

"You were short and adorable. You were like a lost puppy since you arrived in Russia. I was glad that you didn't know me." He chuckled as I felt the vibration from his chest. "It left me shock that you didn't know who I was… but that's also a good thing. It could be a day where I am a normal person with no fame around me, telling people who I am." He unconsciously stroked my hair with his large hand and his other hand holding me close to him, across my back.

"I was clueless, I have to admit." I laughed, remembering my embarrassment when he asked me many times of who he was.

"You were so flustered with me asking your questions."

"Yeah," I slightly nodded, then I was feeling hungry. "Victor, let's eat. I'm starving!"

"Okay," we penguin walked, still holding on to each other to the dining table where foods were set up by Yuuri's mother.

"You guys are so adorable." Yuuri's mother looked at us, smiling. "How's the babies going along?"

"Very, very tired and hungry." I chuckled.

"First pregnancy, but when you get pregnant again, you'll get used to it."

"It's only _if_ I want to have another kid." I stated.

"You should have a lot since you're still producing eggs unlike me." She laughed off.

"I'll think about it." I smiled at her, nodding my head.

"You and Victor would have cute kids. They will have his height, they will have your eyes, they will have both of your features." She clasped her hands together, looking at us with sweetness as she talked.

"Oh… um…" I didn't know what to say or what to reply back to her.

"Yes!" Victor shouted. "We'll have cute kids because we're both very cute. Our genes will create a beautiful baby," He proudly said.

"Babies are beautiful in general." I tilted my head back to look at him with 'are you sure?' expression.

He looked down at me for a few seconds as he blinked his eyes. "Oh okay." He leaned forward to kiss my lips.

"Let's eat." Yuuri's mom announced.

We all came to the table and ate the food that Yuuri's mom and sister made for all of us. We talked with laughter and smile as we looked at each other.

Victor turned at me and I saw a smudge of food on his face. "Victor, you have food on your face." I told him, holding a napkin in my hand, trying to wipe his face.

"Hmm?" He looked clueless at me.

I put my hand behind his neck and wiped his mouth. "There," I murmured, finished wiping his food stained mouth. I gazed at his eyes and he returned a smile.

"Let' go on that date before we leave to Barcelona." He took my hand and helped me put on my shoes, then grabbed my car keys to drive.

I sat on the passenger seat as he drove. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"To buy you maternity clothes. You look tight in your jeans until switched it to your yoga pants." He mentioned, as I looked down at my jeans. He was right. It was hard to get my pants on since twins are twice the size of a single baby.

"Yeah. I need to buy some. It was a struggle to put my jeans on." I sighed, leaning my head on the window.

"Should we buy some baby clothes?" He added.

"No. Let's not until they can fully see the gender of the babies."

"Oh okay…" he sounded a bit dejected.

"Let's not rush this." I patted his arm.

"I know." He nodded, staring at the rode up ahead.

He parked the car and we walked around the strip mall as we were shopping together, holding hands. People around us were whispering as they saw Victor.

" _Is that Victor Nikiforov?"_

" _I think it is. Isn't he Yuuri Katsuki's coach?"_

" _Oh he's so hot!"_

" _Who's that woman with him?"_

" _It's his girlfriend, of course!"_

" _Whaaat?! Victor Nikiforov has a girlfriend and the news didn't say anything about that!?"_

We were surrounded by gossip as we shopped.

"Don't let them bother you." He reassured me, squeezing his hand tight.

I choked on my laughter and looked at him with my brown eyes. "Who said it bothered me? Gossip will always be gossip."

"You're right." He lifted our hands up and kissed my back hand.

Victor was helping me shop around the maternity stores. He suggested a lot of stuff to me, but half of it I declined since I'm going to grow bigger. I only bought a few clothing at the moment.

At the cash register, I was going to pay but Victor offered instead. "Let me pay, Victor." Pushing him away from the cashier.

"No, I can't let you do that." He said, taking out his debit card. "Let me pay since it's a date." He suggested.

I shook my head, "No no no! I can't let you spend your money on me."

"This one time!" He pleaded.

"Here take it." I gave my card to the cashier before he noticed and protested. "Too bad." I looked at him.

The cashier gave me back my card. "Have a nice day!" I was going to take the bag, but Victor snatched it before I could take it.

I sighed, "I can hold it, but if you want to then fine."

"It's because I love you." He kissed my cheek, rubbing my bump.

Out of nowhere, pictures were being taken. I heard camera noises and flashes being seen.

"My eyes…" I covered my eyes since the flash was very bright.

Victor covered me with his body. My face was in his chest. "Please stop taking pictures." Victor's voice was strong and manly.

"Who is she?"

"Is she your lover?"

They were pressing questions about me.

Victor signed before he cleared his throat and everyone was silence. "This is my fiancée. Do not ask anymore questions farther." He dragged me out from the mall and to the car.

"I'm sorry," he stared into my eyes with his hand on my kneecap, rubbing his thumb over it.

"It's natural for you, so I guess it's okay." I assured him. "Let's go home. I'm getting tired from all that walking." I yawned, closing my eyes.

"Okay, let's go home and rest." He started the engine and started to drive.


	13. Chapter 13

**Victor's POV:**

In the airplane as we flew to Barcelona, Suyin was next to me sleeping quietly. I couldn't help but look at her while she was sleeping. She was very beautiful in my eyes. I wished she was carrying my children, but it's fine. She will be carrying them after I propose to her.

I slowly moved my hands to intertwine with hers. Her pale delicate hands were very soft. "I love you," I whispered to her sleeping self as I kissed her hand that I was holding.

"I'm not letting you go this time, I swear."

When we landed, we both woke up from the pilot announcing that we landed in Barcelona. "Oh!" I woke up, turning to Suyin to see if she was awake.

"I'm awake." She groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Come on," I helped her out from the airplane to the airport.

My phone dinged and I look to see what it was, and it was a message from Yuuri, saying that he's at the hotel. "Okay.." I muttered, putting my phone away.

I went to grab our luggages while Suyin was sitting in a chair waiting for me.

I spotted our luggages and grabbed them one by one. I pulled them both behind me as I walked to a sleeping Suyin.

"Hey," I crouched in front of her. "Baby, wake up." I brushed her hair away from her face.

It took her a few seconds to open up her groggy eyes. "I'm so tired…" she complained, trying to position herself comfortably by twisting and turning.

"You'll sleep at the hotel. Come on," I told her, helping her up on her feet. She took her luggage out from my hand and she wrapped an arm around my waist, leaning her head on me as we walked together.

After we got dropped off to our hotel, I went to meet up with Yuuri as Suyin went to our room we shared to sleep at in.

 **Suyin POV:**

After a good long sleep, I woke up in a dark room. "Where am I?" I asked myself, before regaining what happened. "Oh yeah… I went to Barcelona with Victor…" I yawned, before getting out from bed to use the bathroom.

I waked out from the bathroom and still looked around if Victor was still here, but he wasn't. "Where could he be?" I walked around the hotel and asked the workers if they saw a tall russian silver haired man. One of the workers said that they saw Victor going to the pool at the rooftop. So I went inside the elevator to meet Victor up there.

When I got to the rooftop, I spotted Victor and Chris that one Switzerland skater. "Victor, why are you swimming in the cold?" I walked towards him as he was laying down on the folding chair.

"Suyin?!" He turned to see me.

"Is that your fiancée that was on the news?" Chris asked him as he looked back at me walking.

"Yes," Victor nodded at him.

"So the news was right. She is pregnant. I wonder if your baby will be handsome like you, Victor." Chris winked at him.

I found it funny that he winked at Victor.

"She's not carrying my child." Victor corrected Chris.

Chris looked shocked and confused. "So she cheated on you?"

I needed to explain to Chris. He got it all wrong. "No, no, no! It wasn't like that. I was going to get marry with my deceased fiancé because I was pregnant with his child, but he died in an accident, then somehow Victor came along. We had history together." I cleared up his questions about me.

"Ohhh!" He nodded, understanding what happened.

"Yeahhhh," I nodded at him.

"Where's your engagement ring?" He asked, looking at my finger.

"Oh, I-"

Chris faced changed quickly for some reason. "Never mind. Don't answer."

"Oh...okay?" I weirdly looked at him.

"You must be hungry, Suyin. Let's go order room service." Victor grabbed his towel robe and put it on. "I'm going to head out," he said to Chris.

"I'm heading out as well then."

Victor grabbed my hand and we walked inside the elevator and went to our floor to our room. Victor opened the room and he made me step inside. "Go take a shower. You're going to get a cold." I walked him to the bathroom.

"You want to shower with me?" He teased with a smirk played on his face.

"I'll pass." I patted his arm. "I'll call room service though."

I called room service on the phone and waited for the workers to bring in the food. Not long after, I heard a knock at the door and I looked at the eyehole, and it was the worker with the foods. I opened the door and got the foods. I shut the door behind me and ate first because I'm starving like crazy. Carrying two babies is tiring.

"I see you're eating without me." I looked at him wet with a towel wrapped around his waist. Water was dropping from his wet hair and on his shoulders that were sliding down to his chest. Hot. That's what I can tell you. I'm the luckiest woman to be in love with him. "Couldn't help but admire my body?" He childish asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "And I couldn't help since I was very hungry. Can't let these babies go hungry either."

"I know." He came and kissed me on the cheek. "You're so cute."

Victor changed inside the bathroom as I kept on eating food. After he got changed, he came out to eat with me. We were having a small conversation as we laughed a lot. He made me very happy and I love him even more.

"Let's get ready for bed." I told him, dragging him to the bathroom with me as we brushed our teeth, moisturize our skin, and then went to the bed.

I pulled the sheet and got inside. We laid facing each other in bed. "Come and let me spoon you." I gestured me and I rolled into his arms. One of his arms was behind my neck and the other was laying on top of my visible bump with his thumb was rubbing against it.

"I can finally be with you." He hugged me tightly.

"You've always been with me." I ran my fingers through his damp hair with a small smile. "Let's sleep. I'm tired again."

"Alright." He agreed.

The next morning later, we were out shopping once more but this time Yuuri came with us.

"I feel like I'm third wheeling…" he awkwardly said, walking with us.

"Nooo, you're not! You're like a brother to me. Don't think you're a bothersome." I reassured him, slinging an around his shoulders.

"I-if you say so…" he pushed up his glasses.

"Let's go shopping around." Victor ushered us.

We shopped places to places, but I got really tired from walking and I was thirsty. "Are you guys thirsty?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go find a convenience store around here." We found one around the corner. We bought water and snacks.

I ate and drank most of the stuff I got from the convenience store.

It was getting late as well.

We were walking in the night with the lights on as people and couples were walking around. I was watching a performance for a bit until I turned around to not see Yuuri and Victor around me or in the area.

"Victor? Yuuri?" I walked around the place. "Foreign place to get lost." I sighed, started to panic when I couldn't find them.

"Suyin! We're over here!" I turned around to see the familiar face running over here.

"Victor! Yuuri!" I yelled, speed walking my way towards them. "You guys got me scared!" I hit Victor's arm.

"Sorry," Victor apologized. "Something caught my eyes and I had to buy it and I dragged Yuuri with me to help me choose it."

"He's right." Yuuri commented.

"Hmmm…" I nodded my head slowly. "Let's eat, I'm hungry."

"Agree," said Victor as we went to find a restaurant.

On the way to find a restaurant, the three of us surprisingly met Minako and Mari, Yuuri's older sister. They quickly rushed over to Yuuri asking him to bring in his skating friends to eat where Yuri was sitting at with the skater Otabek.

It was the nine of us; me, Victor, Yuuri, Phichit, Chris, Mari, Minako, Yuri and Otabek sitting at one big table.

"Aye, you must be Victor's fiancée." Yuri asked me bluntly.

"Yeah, I am."

"Did Victor ever tell you that he used to talk a lot of you because you were his first love? He would talk about it to Yakov. He was depressed." Yuri confessed for Victor.

"Why did you have to say that?" Victor covered his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. It was annoying the same old story about your guy's love story." Yuri sounded irritated.

"Oh yeah, Victor, did you know that the year before you retired and you won the championship, I was there. I saw your performance." I looked at him.

"You did?!" He appeared closer to my face.

"For Yuuri Katsuki." I devilish grinned at him.

Victor slowly frowned as Yuri was laughing out loud as the others were stifling their laughter.

"That hurts." He put a hand over his heart.

"It's fine now." I rubbed the back side of his hand.

Then I felt by bladder wanting to explode. "I'm going to the restroom." I told Victor before leaving the table.

After using the restroom, I was going to walk out but then these two couples were arguing. I didn't want to be close to their argument so I stood far from them as possible. I heard them firing back words to each other.

"I'm going to…!"

I was suddenly pulled and quickly turn to get a blow in the stomach and another one and more before I fell down and heard the object dropped. The hits were aggressive and brutal.

"Oh my god!" There stood the man who hit me countless of times with a fire extinguisher.

All I could feel was the pain in my stomach. It was hurting a bit.

"Why…?" I wearily said to him with tears welling up in my eyes

"You're not my girlfriend…" he stood up.

I was confused. Did he close his eyes in the process as he thought he was hitting his girlfriend?

"You're pregnant…" he was too scared to say any more so he left off running away.

My breathing was getting short as I tried to breathe as possible. "Victor!" I cried with tears coming out as I tried to walk, but it was painful it hurts. I looked down at my pants and I… I was bleeding. It struck me that I'm…losing the babies. I rushed over to the table.

"OH MY GOD!" Minako yelled. "You're bleeding!" Victor rushed over to me.

"Victor…" I said in pain. "I-I need to go to the hospital…" I stared at him with my teary eyes.

They all looked at me in horror.

"I'm calling the ambulance!" Minako shouted.

"Who did this?!" Victor was furious.

"A man who thought that I was his girlfriend...because he closed his eyes to hit his 'girlfriend' many times in the stomach…when he opened his eyes, he saw that it wasn't me who was his girlfriend. He ran off." I explained to him, trying to catch my breath.

"Yuuri call the cops! Someone informed the manager!" Victor yelled.

Victor was holding me tight. "Does it hurt a lot?" I nodded my head.

"I think I'm losing the babies." I whispered. "Because I'm bleeding…"

"Shhh! Don't say that!" He cradled my body and face in his arms.

The manager came over to us and Victor told my story to the manager. The manager went to see the footage back in the room with some of the skaters going in to see what actually happened.

Not long after, the ambulance came and took me. Victor wanted to come, but I told him not to since tomorrow was Yuuri's program. "Minako or Mari will be with me." I held his hand before letting it go.

"I love you," his voice shook in fear.

"I love you, too." I smiled painfully at him.

I was sent off to the hospital with Mari in the ambulance with me.


	14. Chapter 14

After all the testing in the hospital, it was confirmed that I lost the babies and was taken out from me. Mari was next to me as I was chatting with her. I was interviewed with the police in the hospital. The doctors were informing things about the miscarriage. They told me that I have to stay another night here.

The whole night Mari was next to me.

The next morning later, I was wakened by someone stroking my face and whispering something that I couldn't hear very well. I slowly opened my eyes to meet Victor's loving face. "Victor…" I whispered, rising my hands to cup his face.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you." He grabbed my hands and kissed them.

"Shh," I hushed him quietly. "It's not your fault."

"But you loved the babies. I saw how-" I cut him off.

"I know I'm going to grieve for the babies, and you will be there for me when I need you the most. I will always remember my first pregnancy even if it's a miscarriage." I spoke softly to him looking at him with gentle, loving eyes.

"It turned out that we're going to have to stay here longer because of the case that the police is having with you, the man, and his girlfriend." He sighed.

One week later,

We were back in Japan. It was pretty hectic at Barcelona.

Victor was watching over me as I stayed home, laying in my bed. "Are you hungry?" Victor came inside the room, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Yeah. It doesn't matter what I eat," I replied back to Victor.

"You just need a lot of rest." He planted a kiss on my forehead before exiting the room.

Not long after, he came back in the room to give me my food. "Should I feed you?" He questioned, looking at me.

"It's fine," I declined.

"No, because you fed me when I was injured." He recalled, grabbing the eating utensils and picking up the food to feed me.

Victor was shedding me a lot of love as I was recovering from the miscarriage.

"Remember when I said I'll tell you something when the time comes?" I nodded at him, remembering that day.

"Yeah, what about it?"

He grabbed my hands together and face close to mine. "Come and live with me in . I'm going back to skate again," he declared, kissing my forehead.

I let out a smile. "We came this far, Victor. Why wouldn't I want to live with you?" My eyes were getting watery. "Do you doubt that I love you? You came back into my life and went through everything to get us where we are now. Of course I'll live with you and support you." I blinked my eyes and small tears were streaming down my face.

He lets go of my hands and hugged me tightly.

"Where has my life been without you?" He murmured.

"Skating," I bluntly said to him.

"Yeah, but when I was skating, I would think about you. You left a big hole in my heart." He released me and flopped onto the bed next to me.

"You're not the only one who had a hole in your heart."

"But it's okay now. We have each other. I had a feeling that one day I'll see you again." He pulled me in to cuddle.

"Was it bad that I wanted to be with you even though I was dating and getting marry to my fiancé?" I asked.

"I don't know." He replied unsurely.

"But aside that, Yuuri is still going to skate right? Because I heard from someone that he was going to retire from skating when he wins gold."

"Yeah, but that was like a week ago when you were in the hospital. But he's going to be living in as well, training with me as I train for my comeback." He moved his bangs to the side.

"Ahh," I nodded.

"Let's get packing!" He jumped out from bed and started to get boxes from somewhere in my house, and getting the things in my house packed.

"When are we leaving?" I was confused as I watched him pack things up.

"Somewhere this week." He moved his head side to side.

"THIS WEEK?!" I stared at him in disbelief.

"Yes," he nodded. "I'm going to keep on packing while you rest."

Today was the day where we moved to . "Are you excited?" He held in his squeal.

"Yes." I nodded.

"How good is your Russian?" He asked as we walked inside the airport to head to our flight.

"Decent. You know I was practicing my Russian with you. Do you think my Russian is good?" I asked, turning the question to him.

"Like you said, 'decent'. You have to get on my level to know more than one language." He laughed, holding my hand tight.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes, you can speak English, French, and Japanese. I'll speak my little to no English, my decent Russian, and my full on Japanese."

"How about Chinese?"

"You mean mandarin?" I corrected him.

"Yeah. Can't you speak the language?" He inquired.

"Yeah, but not a lot. I know very little, I suppose." I shrugged.

"You supposed?" He stared down at me.

"Yeah, I suppose." I nodded at him.

"Have you ever thought about meeting your biological parents when you were in China?" He asked, as we got into our plane and sat next to each other.

"N-no." I shook my head. "I already like how my life is. Things happen for a reason. Maybe I just don't want to know why they left me, you know? And being called out that your parents left you." My heart was getting heavy from just thinking about it.

"Don't cry, Suyin." He pulled me close to him. "I was just asking. Don't take it to the heart." He stroked my hair.

"Our new life awaits…" Victor let out a big sigh. "I can't wait it do it with you," he whispered.

"What?" I perked my head up at him. "Do what with me?"

"Oh nothing~!" He smiled childishly, locking my head to his chest.

"Victor!" I squealed as I couldn't break out from his hold.

"You'll have to wait for a while until we get to my hometown!"


	15. Chapter 15

After long hours in the plane, we finally landed in . I was feeling jet lagged. "Don't fall asleep on me," Victor teased.

"Oh. Should I fall asleep on someone else than you?" I smirked at him sleepily.

"No." He pulled me close to him.

"I know you love it when I sleep on you." I murmured, walking with my eyes closed.

"Because you're so cute, but did you know that you snore? You snore like…like and animal. Maybe a seal-"

"Wait," I opened my eyes. "You're saying that I snore loud?"

"No no no! I can't think of an animal. Wait I think it was a chipmunk!" Another animal popped into his head.

"How does a seal goes to a chipmunk?" I looked at him with a confused face.

"Shush. It's my logic. Don't oppose my logic."

"Whatever." Then I was suffocated in his toned, muscular chest. I like the feeling of his toned chest.

"What do you feel?" He ask, whispering huskily in my ear.

"Your toned-ass chest that's very muscular." I bluntly replied to him.

We both stopped walking because of Victor. "What?" He stared down at me with surprised face.

"Did I say something wrong? Because your told me what I felt and I told you what I felt." I explained to him and he smiled in the best opportunity in this situation.

"Aren't you needy." He giggled with his stupid smile on his face.

"I'm not! What did you wanted me to say to you, huh?" I need to know his answer so I know what I said wrong to him.

"You were supposed to say heartbeat, not my muscular chest. But thanks anyways for complimenting my chest." He pumped his hand on his chest.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm totally done with you. Bye!" I broke from his hold he had around me and strode my way to the entrance of the airport, waiting for Yakov to get here.

"Babe," I was locked by the holder of Victor Nikiforov. "I didn't mean to make you upset. Don't be mad at me." He cooed into my ear. "I don't know how to handle emotional people." His hand found a way to my freed hand and he intertwined his fingers with mine. With every word he spoke to me, his breath was tickling me.

"Hmmm~" I was stifling my laughter to hum instead.

"Baby," his lips traveled to my neck and gave it a kiss.

I was getting hot now. "Why are you doing this in public?" I asked him, shifting around his hold.

"Aroused?"

"BOY!" I quickly turned around to face him. "We ain't having sex until a few months later. I love you, but not yet. The Doctors said to wait for a few months before I could do it again."

"I'm joking!" He brushed it off like it was nothing.

"You better." I stared at him high and mighty on my tippy toes.

He leaned down to kiss me.

"Is that Victor Nikiforov?" People were now recognizing him.

"That is him! I want his pictures/autograph!"

"Aren't you gaining yourself attention here?" I smirked at him.

"But my full attention is you, and only you because I can't and won't live without you." He was going to lean in again, but I stopped him with my hands covering my mouth. "What are you doing?" He looked at me confusedly.

"Covering my mouth _because_ I remember you telling the media that you'll only kiss something if it's only gold… And I'm not gold… I've been letting you kiss me without any gold lips on me." I slowly turn myself away from me.

"Hey!" He forcefully turned me to face him again. "Forget what I said about kissing gold." He pouted like a child wanting candy.

"Hmm…. No!" I'm going to make him suffer with my kisses.

"Come on!" He's so impatient to me.

The reporters came to the airport where we were. Cameras, lights, and people came around us.

Victor securely held onto me. "We'll continue this later."

After Victor being bombarded with questions, Yakov finally came. It took him so long. My eye bags are getting worse than before since I haven't gotten sleep yet and the flashes of cameras were tiring out my eyes. I will go blind one day.

"Get in," Yakov yelled, as Victor shoved me inside the car first, then he came in.

It was time for me to sleep so I took the opportunity to sleep in the car ride with my lips still covered by my hands. We both fell asleep.

"You guys wake up!" We both arose from our sleep.

"We're at my house." Out the car we go, Victor opened his house after many months of not being home. Boxes were inside, telling me that my stuff have arrived. Victor closed and locked the door behind him.

"I'm going to sleep." I told him, walking in the house like I know the place.

"Don't walk like you're familiar to my house." He swooped me in his arms and walked to his room.

"Your house is small, but not too small. Very modern like." I leaned my head on his chest, closing my eyes. My eyes were very heavy right now.

I heard Victor opening the door to his room. "Let's get some sleep." He gently laid me down on the bed and he came in, slipping his way inside the blanket next to me.

"There's going to be work for us in the next few days." He murmured before we both knocked out from the jet lagged affecting our sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

In my sleep, I wasn't sure if I was feeling kisses on my neck. "Mmm…" I groaned, turning in my sleep. I felt a warm hand under my shirt, rubbing my stomach.

"Wake up, honey." He cooed in my ear, then lightly placing a kiss under my ear.

"What do you want?" I was still tired, but I remembered something. He can't kiss me unless it's gold. I quickly pushed him off of me and got off the bed, stood besides it.

"What was that for?" He looked hurt.

"You know the drill," I covered my mouth.

"Oh…" he looked displeased. "You're still doing that?" He walked away to get something.

It looked like he was getting something since he was opening a box. "What is he doing?" I murmured, slowly and cautiously walking towards him. As I got closer to him, I knew I made the wrong decision.

"Close your eyes," he asked, turning to face me.

"Why?" I was a bit suspicious now.

"Never mind." He turned back around for his back to face me for a few moments until he turned to pull me into a kiss with my defense down. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him until I felt his lips on mine. His other hand was intertwining with my other free hand as he still held my wrist. His kisses right now was soft but passionate. I responded back with the kissing and he let my hands free, so I wrapped it around his neck as the kissing session was getting deeper. His hands were sliding down to my torso until I felt and heard a smack on my butt, and that gave him the opportunity to French kiss me. The kiss was getting deeper and harder. He bit my bottom lips as he pulled away.

It was breathtaking as I panted hard.

"Your face is red," he smirked, being happy of himself.

"Aren't you kinky?" I scoffed, turning my body away from him.

"Always wanted to kiss you like that. Wasn't It good?" He leaned down to the crook of my neck as he was breathing slowly, tickling my skin.

"My lips aren't gold though." I retorted.

"My lips are."

"What?" I didn't understand so he turned me around to face him and I saw the gold lipstick residue on his soft lips. "You...bought gold lipstick?" I don't know if I should've been surprised or not. I wiped my mouth in case he smudged it all over me.

"I would've put it on you, but you were going to get mad."

"Maybe," I shrugged at him. "I wonder what's inside of the box?" I move beside him and glanced inside the box. "Oooh!" I pulled out his pink skating outfit that he wore before he retired.

I pulled it in front of me, holding it in front of my body. "I'm going to try this on." I smiled, running to the bathroom like a child. I saw the grin on his face when I said that.

A few minutes later, I come out from the bathroom wearing his costume that was too big for me. "Don't I look cute?" I joked, turning around for him, posing.

He took out his phone and grinned widely. "Aren't you enjoying this? Take many pictures if you want." I was playing around as I was striking poses for him to take of me.

"You should wear my clothes more often. You look hot in them." He walked behind me.

"It's hard to wear the pants since it's really big on me." I dropped the pants that I kept on holding the whole time.

"You're going to be in your underwear?" He glanced at the dropped pants then back to my face.

"Yes. We are living together. I know you wouldn't mind." I couldn't help but smile teasingly at him, slowly unbuttoning the top.

"Oh, I see." He looked excited, but my fingers stopped on the second button.

"You think I'm going to undress in front of you? No yet!" I ran to the bathroom without turning back to face him. I can imagine his priceless face right now.

I changed into a new outfit and stepped out from the bathroom.

"You played me," he grunted with a pout.

I stuck out my tongue at him playfully.

"I'm cooking breakfast today." He dragged me out from the bedroom to the living room. "Stay here. Watch the pro cook." I smiled at him, waiting for the dish to come.

I turned on the tv to remember that everything is in Russian. I can understand majority of what they're saying, that's good at least.

"Hey, food is ready." Victor came to me with the food.

"Oooo," I stared in awe.

"See, the pro right here." He pointed at himself with his thumbs.

"Right, my hot chef."

After eating, Victor wanted me to come with him to visit the ice rink that he practiced at when Yakov.

"Victor, you're back." Mostly everyone said that as we walked inside with his arm wrapped around my waist, holding me tight.

"Watch me skate," he whispered in my ear.

"Teach me then." I asked.

"Why not?" He took out his skates and one for me that was exactly my size.

"Wow you know my size." I smiled up at him.

"You're feet is big." He joked.

"Whatever!" I sat myself down on the bench and took off the shoe I had on. I was going to grab the skates but it wasn't next to me. I whipped my head around to see Victor holding them.

"Let me put it on for you." He smiled like a prince and went on his knees to tie the shoes onto my feet.

"Let's get you up." He pulled me by both of my hands and I was wobbling.

"This is scary, Victor!" I clung onto him tightly on the arms.

"It's scary for the first time but you'll be alright when you do it a couple of times." He reassured me, taking me to the ice rink.

"Give the me the old granny crane. I think I need that!" I yelled in his ear, not letting go of him.

"Don't worry! You have me." We were now on the ice, and my soul was going to die because I've never went on ice. "I'm not going to let you go."

We started to move, but me who was still wobbly behind him. "I regret my decision, Victor! Can I go back? I don't wanna skate no more!" We held hands as he skated for me.

My body was so unbalanced when skating, I was moving too much that I ended up falling backwards, pulling Victor down with me.

"Ah…!" My butt was hurting now.

"Are you okay?" He asked, slowly getting himself up.

"Can I quit?" I couldn't do it no more.

"No," he laughed, going back on his knees for some reason as I was still laying on the ground.

"What are you-" I was cut off by him kissing on top of me. I couldn't help but smile as we kissed.

I heard people cheering as he kissed me on the ice rink. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him up from me as I was panting to breath.

"You're not done skating with me," he smirked, pulling me up to skate again.


	17. Chapter 17

After the terrible and scary skating of mine, Victor finally lets me go to sit down. I slowly and cautiously walked my way to the bench. "Ahh…" I exasperated, bending my upper body back on the bench. "What a leg workout." I pushed myself up again so I can take off my skates.

"That's why you have to build up your leg muscles." I turned around to see Mila Babicheva, a female skater for ladies' singles skater.

I awkwardly smiled at her. "I don't have time for that. I have designs to make."

"I heard from Victor that he broke your heart because he wasn't focused on his career since he was still young. Did you know Victor would lecture us about love life?" I couldn't help but laugh at what Mila said.

"Really?"

"YEAH!" She threw her hands in the air.

I slipped off the skates from my feet and I stood up to stretch.

"What did he say?" I curiously asked, wanting to know his answer.

"Well he said…" she stopped talking and backed away.

"He said what…?" I didn't turn around because I knew who was behind me.

"Are you guys talking about me?" He embraced me from the back with his chin on top of my head.

"Hehehe… Yeah, Victor. What did you say to them about love?" I turned around to face him, still in his embrace.

He looked away from me. "Well," He gulped. "I said to them not to fall in love in the wrong moment in your career because your performance will be lower...and focus on skating than love...wait until the time come."

It suddenly hits me, "wait, was I, a distraction to you and your skating career? Was your performances low when we were dating?" I had many questions that was popping in my head because of what he said. I pushed myself out from his hug and walked off. I wanted to be alone. I was upset of what he said to them about love.

"Suyin…!"

I heard his calls, but I ain't turning back to face him. He was god damn irritating right now. "I can't believe he said that…" I grumbled, walking outside the building to take a walk.

 **Victor POV:**

"Suyin…!" I yelled her name out as she was walking away from me. My legs were about to chase after her, but Mila was standing in front of me, blocking me as I moved around.

"Victor, let her cool down her head and when she's calm, you can apologize to her. Right now she needs some alone time."

"Y-you're right…" I nodded at her.

I felt horrible now after what I said to her. I'm so stupid blurting out from my mouth. She must be very upset with me.

"Victor!" I was snapped out from my thoughts by Yakov calling me.

"Yes?" I walked up to him.

"I have scheduled a few days for a conference meeting for your comeback and we have a GPF banquet to attend to as well. They're happening today, so you better get ready."

"Thanks for telling me and I will be ready." I headed off to find Suyin.

I went looking for Suyin all over the place in the building, but she wasn't there. "Victor, if you were looking for your fiancée or wife or girlfriend, which one you name her, she went out of the building a couple of minutes ago." A person informed me of her.

"She did? Do you remember which way she left?" I asked them.

"Yeah, she took a left turn. That's all I can tell you."

"It's fine. Thanks by the way." I left the building to find her.

 **Suyin POV:**

I was tired of walking that I sat at the playground's swing. I was slowly swinging myself as I was slowly thinking to myself. "Maybe I've overreacted…" I sighed, with the wind blowing in my direction.

I was calming myself down as I sat on the swing thinking, just thinking.

"Suyin!" I lifted my head up and squinted my eyes to see Victor running towards me. "Suyin!" He repeated my name, out of breath and collapsed his head in my laps and his arms around my waist as he was on his knees.

"I'm…sorry that I hurt you...by saying that. I don't want to hurt you anymore." He stayed in his position for moments until he got up on his feet, staring down at me with a gentle, sad yet loved smile.

I don't know if I should've given in or not. But I love him enough to give in. "Don't do it again." I warned him, getting off from the swing.

"Come with me to the conference for my comeback and the GPF banquet." He stuck his hand out to me.

"I will always follow you," I took his hand into mine.

We walked out from the playground to back home. "Victor, piggyback me!" I let go of his hands and jumped on his back.

"Woah there!" He chuckled, stopping to lift me up from falling down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms were wrapped underneath my legs.

"You're so strong. I like your muscles." I laughed, feeling his muscular body.

"I am your man." He proudly said, spinning me around causing me to squeal from his sudden movement.

"I'll always be your number one fan!" I leaned down to kiss his cheek. "And lover, or fiancée, maybe even _wife_?" I wouldn't mind marrying this big dork.

"You'll always be mine. I love you," I love hearing him say 'I love you'.

"I love you too, baby."

He walked me all the way back to our house we shared. "Get ready, look nice, because we are going to a conference and a banquet after." He dropped me on the bed, then crawled over me to shower me with kisses.

"Let's hurry and get ready or else we'll be late." I scolded him.

"Fine, fine." He got off from me.

I wore a white lace off the shoulder midi dress with white ankle strap heels. I left my hair straight because curling it would take a while. My makeup was simple with a bold red lips.

"Okay, Victor, I'm done!" I walked out of the bedroom to the living room to see him in a black and white suit.

I stopped to stare at him. "Damn, you handsome."

He walked up to me and cupped my face. "I could say the same thing to you, but you're way beautiful from other girls who tries to get my attention." He was going to lean down for a kiss but I stopped him.

"Not yet, I have red liquid lipstick. I don't want it to stain your lips." I told him, pushing his face back. "But you can kiss my cheeks." I told him the other option.

"But your lips are matte though," he replied.

"It can still stain a bit."

"Fine," he gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. "Let's go," he led me out with a hand out to me and I took it.

I was falling in love with him. But when I think about it, we didn't even have a date yet. Whenever we did, something would go bad.

"Ladies first," he opened the passenger door to me and I got inside then he closed the door.

He opened the driver's door and closed it. "The conference here we go."

About twenty minutes of driving, we made it to the conference. I was standing next to Yakov to the sidelines as Victor was talking, answering questions, and all.

"I'm sorry for making Victor breaking up with you. He was really heartbroken and his performance went low a bit, so I had to apologize ruining something that might not come to him. Then, I told him to find you, but it was too late since you weren't in Russia no more." Yakov suddenly confessed to me.

I was speechless to his confession. "I… I don't know what to say. Was it a curse or blessing for me? I don't know. But thanks for telling me," I smiled at him.

"The reason why I stopped skating for this year was because I went to find my first love, Suyin Liu," I turned my head to hear my head.

"What?" I didn't know what was going on.

"Come here, Suyin." He gestured me to come with his hand and I baby walked my way to him up to the stage. "This," he wrapped his arms around my waist. "This is my woman, and I would like to say," he released me and went on his knees to pull out a black velvet box.

I didn't expect this either. I was overwhelmed by content. I covered my mouth, I felt like crying now and he's even doing this on air where everyone can see on television.

"Marry me, Suyin. You make me the happiest man on earth. I finally found you again after all these years we've been apart. I regret saying goodbye, and I should've followed my heart to stay and love you even if it means to throw my career aside because no matter how poor or broken we are, I will always love you. Will you marry me?" He smiled, opening the black velvet box, pulling out the diamond ring. I saw the tears swelling in his eyes.

I gently grabbed his wrists and pulled him up to his feet. The tears on my eyes were flowing out. "Of course!" I went to hug him tightly. People were cheering for us. "Why wouldn't I? We went through so much that I can't forget you."

I pulled my head up to stare at him and he swiftly kissed me. People were clapping, cheering for our engagement. His lips felt hot to the touch as he was kissing me with passion and then he pulled back with a redden tinted lips from my liquid lipstick.

I instantly covered my face with my hands until Victor grabbed my left hand to slip on the ring to my ring finger. I couldn't help but hug him again. I felt so happy again, I'm scared to lose him like I did with my deceased fiancé. I couldn't help but cry even more. "Don't leave me… I'm scared to lose someone I love again." He wiped my tears with his thumb, brushing them away.

"I'm never going to leave you. I vow to stay and love you no matter happens. I'm going to be with you until we get old and die together." He kissed my forehead, making me cry even more. He was already committed himself to me.


	18. Chapter 18

After his announcement on his marriage with me, we walked out of the conference room in hand to hand. It felt like a dream...it just did. "Victor, I need to fix my makeup in the bathroom." I told him, letting go of his hand and walking to the bathroom.

"I'll wait outside for you." He smiled, following me before stopping outside the women's bathroom.

I went inside the bathroom and fixed my lips and little of my eyes, and I walked out of the bathroom to meet a smiling Victor looking at me. He came to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, coming in for a kiss. "Let's go to that banquet," he whispered into my ear before nipping on the earlobe.

"Aren't you frisky?" I chuckled shyly at him.

"A bit, but I like teasing you, love kissing you, hugging you, holding you, and a lot more things to add on to that." Victor is pretty clingy and affectionate towards me.

"If I didn't lose the babies or when I have your children, I won't be able to give you my full attention because the baby will need my full attention and affection. But I wouldn't mind to try having your children later in my life. I do want to see miniature Victor and Suyin running in the house, making us exhausted but loving them because they're our flesh and blood. Maybe one of our children might even become a figure skater like you." I swung myself in front of him, arms around his neck and went for a quick kiss.

He chuckled before replying back to me. "Well, let's see what our kids want to be when they are older and when we have them."

After the car ride to the banquet, there was a lot of people, skaters, reporters, etc. It was a big thing. Victor snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me in close to him. "Victor, I'm jealous of you right now." I confessed, staring at him.

"Why are you jealous?" He leaned in asking me.

"Because you have a great ass that looks nice in that pants you are wearing. It's very constructed and formed well." I tried to say in a straight face but I started to crack a smile at him.

He was taken back from what I said before saying something to me. "Well, this ass is all yours to touch yourself. I have your ass that I can touch all night long. I love your ass the way it is." My face was getting hot a bit. His little teasing can make me go red.

"Victor! Suyin!" We both turned to see Yuuri walking towards us.

"Yuuri, it's nice to see you again." I let go from Victor to hug Yuuri. "I hope you win gold next year."

"I do too."

At the corner of my eyes, I saw Victor fidgeting. He must be jealous but he shouldn't because Yuuri is like a little brother to me.

"We all heard about your engagement." Chris walked in, drinking his champagne. "Congratulations." He smiled at us.

"Thank you." Victor said to him.

"Can't wait to see you back on ice again." Chris winked at Victor. That small gesture made me laugh in the inside.

"Yuuri don't get drunk!" I warned him, remembering that I had to pick his drunk-self home because no one couldn't do it.

Victor led me to the dance floor to slow dance with me. His arms were placed on my hips while my arms were wrapped around his neck. "You know," Victor spoke, gaining my attention. "When you picked up the drunk Yuuri, my heart skipped a heart from seeing your figure once again. I wanted to run to you and tell you many things, but I somehow knew it wasn't the right time either. So I waited off for a long time until I finally got to be Yuuri's coach." He twirled me around.

"I felt like I saw you but I wasn't sure because I was busy trying to get Yuuri."

The beautiful music that was playing was peaceful as ever as we were dancing close together, bodies touching one another. When the slow music stopped playing, we stopped dancing. Then the youngster skaters came to us with their bright lively eyes, showing their futures of ice skating.

These youngsters were asking us questions. They really admire Victor here. It was cute to see him answer these questions of theirs. He would be great with kids. I smiled to myself thinking about our future we had with each other.

"Were you there at Victor's last program?" One of them asked. "Where he received the gold medal?"

"Yes, I was there," I nodded. "But I was only there for Yuuri Katsuki. He was the one I was cheering for, not Victor Nikiforov."

"I didn't know you would be there." He stared at me, not believing what I said.

"Yeah I was there. You just didn't see me because there was a lot of people there." I stated matter-of-fact.

"I guess…" he shrugged off.

"But you know when he got that medal, he looked very cocky. Like I know you're supposed to be proud and happy that you won gold, but from the face he was making, he looked cocky than happy. I mean, he was happy but the facial expression was a different telling for me." I still remembered it very clearly.

"I did not look cocky. I was just very happy." He denied.

"Happy my butt. At our house, I see gold medals everywhere on the wall." I poked his chest. "Even some from the Olympic…" I mumbled.

"Really?!" The young skaters were very intrigued.

"She's bragging." He pulled my head close to him so he could kiss my temples.

"I'm not bragging, it's true. I'm just telling the young skaters about it and I thought it should be you who should be bragging since you skate." I turned it around to him now.

"I don't brag." He stated as I rolled my eyes.

Soon the young skaters left us, and I went to the food bar to eat because I was hella hungry. I was picking foods that I thought were going to be delicious on my plate.

"Hey Suyin, it's been awhile since we've seen each." I turned around to see Phichit smiling at me.

"Oh my gosh! You're so tall and grown now." I came and pinched his cheeks, patting his head. "You're not a kid no more like I last saw you, but that was years ago."

"Yes, I'm a grown adult." He chuckled.

"Young adult, not adult yet because you're still young. Aren't you twenty?" I asked, because I don't clearly remember his age.

"Yes," he nodded. "I'm turning twenty-one this year." He pumps his hands up and down.

"I'm turning twenty-eight, I'm getting older right here." I chuckled, remembering my younger days.

"But you have that youthfulness to you that makes you look young." He complimented.

"Aww, thanks." I giggled. "I know I have that youthfulness, that's why my skin is silky smooth." I joked at him.

"Can I take a picture with you?" Phichit is very active on social media, it's adorable to be honest.

"Sure." I scoot in closer to him as he held up his phone and took a few pictures together. "Oh, you should send me some of those." I told him, pointing out the good pictures.

"If you want. I don't think I have your number, do I?" He looked through his contact.

"I don't think so." We changed numbers.

"Suyinnnnnnnn~~~~~~" I felt a drunken Victor clinging onto me from behind. I could smell the alcohol a mile away.

"Yes, Victor?" I rubbed his arms.

"I want to sleeeeeeeep…." He weight was dragging me down. "I'm so hot, you know? I want to take off my clothes because it's killing me." He whined like a child to me.

"At home, you can take off your clothes. Don't do it in public, Victor. You have no shame, do you?" I scolded.

"Suyinnnn, then let's go homeee! I'm dying at this banquet." I didn't want to deal with a drunk Victor, so I did take him home.

"Okay, don't be throwing up on the bed as we sleep-" I felt his clothing thrown on me. I was trying to control my irritation with him and his drunk side. I grabbed his thrown clothes and put them on dresser. He was going to sleep in his boxer, but I didn't mind that either.

"Honeyyyyy~" He cooed, trying to get my attention.

"I need to wipe off my makeup first then I'll get in bed with you." I couldn't brush my teeth because he was already impatient by the looks of it. I quickly took off my dress into a silk night dress. I crawled into bed and set myself next to Victor as he had a childish smile on, gazing at me.

He pulled me closer to him and nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck, inhaling my scent of smell. "Go to sleep," I told him, rubbing his back in circles. I didn't hear any replies so I was guessing that he fell asleep quickly.


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up from the sounds of someone puking that came from the bathroom in the room. "Must be Victor…" I mumbled quietly, groaning as I turned around in my sleep.

"Suyin, honey," Victor shouted, instantly waking me up from my sleep again. I turned my head where Victor called me. I opened one eye to stare at him, then closing it again. "Come on! Wake up! I want you to stay with me!" He shook me gently, whining like a child.

"I'm tired, Victor. I want to sleep." I turned away from him with the blanket wrapped around me.

I heard him sigh and it went quiet. I didn't even bother to see if he was still there or not because I was tired. "VICTOR!" I screamed in surprise by Victor carrying me in the blanket over his shoulder.

"You can sleep on the couch with me." He smacked my butt roughly through the two wrapped layers of blanket.

I clicked my tongue at him in disapproval.

"No need to get mad about it." He laughed, as he brought me to the couch. He positioned himself at the end of the long couch at the couch arm as I was in his muscular arms, facing his chest, being wrapped around tightly. He placed his chin on my head. "Now you can sleep," I can imagine his smile right now.

"I want to sleep, but I'm not tired no more because of you waking me up." I pouted at him as he stared down at me.

He quickly kissed me and pulled away with a smirk. "I will smack that smirk off your face." I playfully growled at him.

"I dare you to." He declared, wanting to fight with me. "But you can't because you're in a sushi blanket wrap and I'm locking you in." He pointed out and again laughing. I like how childish he is at this age but I don't mind it because he'll get along with little children.

"Tch." I scoffed at him, knowing what I'll put against him. I pouted like a child and turned my head away from him. I closed my eyes anyways even if I wasn't tired. I needed to force myself to sleep.

"Babe, baby, honey, wifey…" Victor was annoying me with nicknames in order for me to be pissed at him. I didn't give in to his calling. "Baby…" his head stooped low to the crook of my neck to plant kisses and suck on the skin, tickling me in the process of his devious plans.

His wet lips kissing every part of my neck made me slip a moan out by accident. "Someone is excited?" He's such a tease.

I was stuck in his arms and there's not much for me to do now but to go through his little torture.

In the afternoon, I was busy with making clothing for this high clothing brand that I was now working with. I had pins in between my teeth as I pulled up a pink velvet fabric, lifting it up to take a good look at it. I sighed, thinking what should I make this fabric out of?

I hung the fabric in my left arm and took out the pins from my mouth with my right hand. I placed the pins back into the plastic container holding my other pin.

"Hey, Suyin, do you know where Victor is?" I turned around to an unfamiliar voice and didn't expect to see Yuri, or as I would distinguish between the two Yuri's, Yurio.

I put the fabric away into the cabinets and walked up to him. "Ah, Yurio, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, Victor wanted me here so yeah. I got in because of spare keys he gave me if something happens." He said, scratching his head, kind of avoiding eye contact. He was totally awkward with me, I can tell just by the way he acts and looks.

"I see," I slightly nodded my head. "Well, Victor should be in the basement if he wasn't in the living room. Just go straight and take a right, there should be a door there." I genuinely smiled as he left to find him.

I went back to my desk to overlook my drawings and evaluating it.

"Honey," I cracked a smile as I heard Victor calling me from outside my room. He doesn't really call me nicknames as in honey, baby, babe, etc.

"Yes?" I shouted loud so he could hear me.

"Can you make me a shirt? I want to wear out your design." I heard his fast moving feet from the hall to this room. I turned to see him at the doorway with little heads of sweat trickling down his forehead.

"What did you do? Run a marathon?" I snickered, eyeing him.

"Choreographing Yurio's moves to better his skating even if I'm not his coach." He skipped over to me and smooched my right cheek.

"Don't you have a lot of shirts?" I asked, remembering how much shirts he has in the closet. He has a variety of colors.

"But you're a designer and I want to show that my fiancée is a great designer at the clothes I wear." He encouraged me, shaking me lightly and planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Hmmmm," I was in my thinking position, having my chin on my knuckles. "We'll see about it." I wasn't too sure about his idea. Plus I don't think people would look at his clothing really.

He ran his hand through his long bangs with a quick sigh. "Okay," he nodded.

I did noticed that his bangs got longer when I first saw him in seven years. "Let me cut your bangs, Victor. It's getting long." I grabbed the scissor next to me and laced my fingers through it to open and close it. "Chop chop chop, Victor." I widely grinned, flowing off a weird aura around me.

"No, don't! I love my bangs." He pushed his bangs back above his forehead.

"But you can barely see a part of me. You only see one half of me. Besides, it's going to be a professional cutter." I kept on snipping my scissor in my hand.

"But my forehead and hair. I'm thinning!" He exasperated, moving around a lot.

I placed the scissor down on my desk and walked up to him, holding a stool in my hand and setting it down in front of him so I can stand on. "Your forehead is just wide, it's beautiful. It's not just thinning that's causing your hairline to go back. I don't know what it is, but it's not thinning. I can assure you that." I moved in to kiss his forehead, then to latch onto him, wrapping my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. His hands swooped down to hold up my weight under my butt.

"You and Yuuri are so adorable for some reason. You guys are."

"Am I? Are you into Yuuri as well? Because I don't mind if you two date and I'll be your friend again...maybe." I joked, but his face changed from a happy, cheerfully face to a dead serious face.

"I'm not going to lose you again." His dead face wasn't going to change. It's rare for him to be really serious.

I pinched both of his cheeks. "I was joking with you. Don't be mad." I know he would recover quickly from this joke.

He serious face relaxed as he blew out a small sigh. "I can never get mad at you for a long time." He pecked my lips.

"Nether can I." But a thought popped into my head. "Are you still puking?" I asked him, looking at his lips.

"Nooooooo…." he looked away from me.

"I'll take that as a yes. You better be washing your mouth every time your puke." I warned him. "Because I don't want the puke lips."

"Okay okay," he set me down on the ground.

"Where are you going?" I watched him run out.

"Bathroom!" He yelled, and I knew what he meant.


	20. Chapter 20

I was focused on Victor skating the whole time that I didn't hear someone call out to me. "Suyin!" I felt a hand on my shoulder that set me back down on earth.

"Hah?" I looked to the side to see who was touching my shoulder, and it was Yuuri. My eyes widened from seeing him here. "Yuuri!" I jumped off from my seat to hug him tightly.

"Su...yin…!" He choked out.

"Sorry." I retracted myself from him. "It's great to see you again." I smiled at him as he straightened himself. "I feel like I don't see you at all!" I pulled him down to sit next to me.

"Yeah, I know. We both have our own life now. Suyin, I have to tell you something." His voice sounded serious and I leaned in closer to hear him. I flicked my eyes to look at Victor then back to Yuuri.

"What is it? Do you have a _girlfriend_? Or-" I was cut off by Yuuri shushing me.

"Shhh! You whisper so loud." He quietly said to me, looking around him for people walking by to hear this.

"Lean in more," he motioned and I did. He whispered something that I didn't hear in my entire life.

"What?" I stood up from him. "H-how do you know that?!" I stared at him in disbelief, not wanting to hear this truth from him.

"Like I said he came over to Japan."

"I don't want to even if my life depends on it, Yuuri. It's better not to uncover things that's already gone. I'm twenty seven years old and they not just he should've done it sooner than later in my late twenties." I snapped at him, not on accident, because I was just irritated and had a lot of rage inside of me.

"He said that they wanted to happen when you were older because you'd mature and be flexible about it." Yuuri stated the positive side.

"I don't want to risk it." I shook my head, scared of knowing the truth. I tapped my foot to calm my anger down as I stared at the floor.

"I'll text you the rest. I know you may not want it, but it's better to have a chance to know than never even if you don't what to. I would if I was in your position." Yuuri stood up and left.

I sighed, pushing my hairs back. I had a lot to take in. It was so sudden to hear this after my birth that was twenty seven years ago. I just didn't know what to do now.

"What's wrong?" I turned around to see Victor wearing a saddened expression as he looked at me with his blue-green eyes.

"I'll tell you later at home." I opened my arms, wanting to hug someone. He came hugging me back, stroking my hair with his big hand. My head was located above his heart as I heard it beat fast every second.

"If you say so," he kissed my forehead.

I was on my phone as I scrolled through social media than watching Victor skate. I was humming as I was reading posts, news, watching small clips, etc. I just couldn't get that thought out from my mind about what Yuuri told me.

I was brought back to reality when I felt a kiss on my forehead. I looked up to see Victor smiling at me as he crouched down to my height as I sat on the bench. He brought his finger to hook my hairs behind my ears and I smiled at him, turning off my phone.

"Is there something you need?" I asked.

"No, but I wanted your attention." He grabbed my left hand that wore the engagement ring. "Since I do seek your love and affection." He leaned over to kiss my lips. He pulled back from me to cup my face with his warm hands. "I'm going to a photo shoot because Yakov said he booked one up. You're coming with me to people know who is my woman."

I overlapped my hands on his. "You love to show me off to people, don't you?"

"Because you're my best woman." He pulled me up off the seat and into an embrace.

All I could feel off from him was his sweat, just his sweat and his warmth but mostly the sweat. "You need to take a shower if you're going to go to that photo shoot." I told him, before releasing myself off from him.

"I know that's why you're going to wait for me outside the bathroom area." He pulled me to wait outside the bathroom as he took a shower to rinse himself from the sweat and hard work for skating his best in the rink.

After a good twenty minutes of waiting, he finally walked out of the bathroom in a fresh new pair of clothing. He smelt good. I don't know how to explain it but it was a good smell.

"Why are you sniffing?" He chuckled, walking towards me, embracing me.

"Because you smell good, obviously." I tippy toed to kiss him, but that didn't work because I was still short to kiss him.

"You shorty." He laughed, lifting me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist and arms locked behind his neck. I leaned in to peck his thin lips.

"Hey! This is not your house!" We both turned out heads to see a red Yakov.

Victor lowered me down, feet touching the ground.

"Come on, we need to go! I'll be in the van!" Yakov stomped off to the van outside the building.

Victor turned my face and smiled. "He's jealous because he doesn't have a woman that he loves. He did, but they divorced long ago..." He murmured off.

"Leave him alone," I laughed, hitting him playfully on his arm.

"Fine," he pouted, crossing his arms like a child.

"Let's go." I pulled him by the arm to come along.

We arrived at the place where Victor is going to get his pictures taken. I got out from the van and walked hand in hand with him into the place.

"Hello," the photographer greeted with a bright smile, welcoming us warmly.

"Hi there," Victor replied.

My eyes opened wide, knowing who it was. "You must be Anatoly Popov!" He was famous for shooting great pictures of models. His style is everywhere. It's not biased to one certain style because he likes to be open minded when taking photo of people, objects, or anything that catches his eyes.

"Yes, you are a fan of mine?" He asked, being intrigued from my excitement.

"Not really," I laughed out. "I know your photos very well. Sorry for that let down."

"Well, it's okay, Dearie. I'll make your fiancé hot on the front cover of magazines!" He snapped his fingers before pulling my Victor away.

"Oh…!" I rushed behind Victor to be next to him.

"Go and get change into these clothes!" Anatoly gave Victor the clothes and pushed him off to the dressing room.

Anatoly doesn't have a team of people because he likes it solo. He does everything himself. I don't know why, but I guess for him to feel dependent on himself and pull more loads of things on his shoulders that he's busy all the time.

"I'm here," Victor came out with a nice black and white tuxedo with his hair slicked back.

"Did you slick back your hair?" I asked, knowing that Victor was alone in the dressing room.

"Yes, because I felt like it would match this clothing I'm wearing." He grinned.

"You are hot indeed." I checked him out, eyeing him up and down, not wanting to break away.

"You can gaze at this perfection all day, honey, but we need to get shooting!" Anatoly was instructing Victor to do this and that as the camera was getting good shots of him.

"Anatoly, I'm going to wear my fiancée's design." Victor shouted, leaving the white background to the dressing room.

"You make clothing?" Anatoly walked up to me in surprise. "Oooooh! This is great! I got it! Go up to the white screen!" He pushed me up there. "You and Victor are my models now!" He was behind the camera.

"I'm back!" Victor announced, walking to the white screen until he stopped because he didn't know why I was standing there. "What…?" He said in confusion.

"You and your fiancée will take pictures together, announcing your marriage photo! Hit me up when you guys have your wedding because I'll be your photographer!" I loved Anatoly attitude. He's funny and expressive in all means.

"Come on! You two don't be stiff! Pose like this, and like that!" He scolded us.

As I was getting tired holding positions and was trickling down sweat, I wanted to give up. Modeling was hard to be honest… I can't keep up with this.

"One last shoot!" He announced. "Now do something cute. Anything, just had to be cute!"

I was tired and didn't want to do anything. "Suyin," I turned my head to face him. He pulled my chin up to kiss me.

"Oh yassss!" He screamed in excitement.

I was laughing so hard in the inside. I love his personality.

"That's not cute! It's romantic and sexyyyy! Oooo!"

Victor pulled back and smile down at me. "Not everyone will know in pictures that you are my fiancée." He cooed into my ear.

"I know."

Later that day, we were now at home laying on the couch. Our legs were intertwined with each other as I laid on his chest, head resting on the upper left part of his chest. "You know what Yuuri said to me?"

"What did he say?" He moved his hand to rub my back.

I released a sigh. "He told me that my biological brother came to find me because my biological parents want to see me for the first time in forever."

He slowly raised up. "You should go and see them. I know I shouldn't tell you what to do, but you might not see them ever again. An opportunity like this doesn't come often. Take the chance." He tried to encourage me, but I really didn't have the heart to see them.

"I don't want to see them."

"Why?"

I pulled myself off from him and walked off. "They made their decision and I don't want to know why they did it."


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey honey," I heard Victor's voice behind me as he was sliding his arms against the leather couch. The squeaking of the friction between his arm and the leather couch was bothering, so I turned around to face him.

"Is there something you need?" I ask, staring back at him with innocent eyes.

"Yes," He cleared his throat. We're going back to Japan! Because I'm going to visit my two cousins." He jumped off the floor, making the floor bounce.

"Your...cousins…?" I wasn't sure if it was an excuse or not to make me visit my brother.

"Yes!" He vigorously nodded his head. "He plays a sport… I forgot what sport though. But let's go and see him play!" He dragged me to our rooms to pack our things.

The next day later, we arrived in Tokyo. "I've already told my cousin that we are crashing in their house for the time being." He smiled at me, dragging me to their house.

He pressed the doorbell of the house. "Have you been in Tokyo before?"

"Time to time…" I mumbled out.

The door opened up to see his cousin's parent that is his cousin. It's really confusing, I know. They even looked like Victor with the grey hair but different eye colors. "Hi, Victor!" The couple hugged him. "You must be his fiancee." The wife glanced at me up and down.

"Yes, my name is Liu Suyin." I introduced myself to the couple.

"This is my husband, Ryozo Haiba and my name is Lucya Haiba, Victor's first cousin." Lucya shook my hands.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled back at her. She was beautiful with her hair light grey hair with green eyes. She was Russian and her husband was Japanese.

"Come inside," She ushered us inside her house.

Their house was beautiful. The interior was modern but had a hint of a traditional Japanese home.

"Alisa…! Your uncle is here!" Lucya turned to us, "It's either to say Uncle than Cousin because it can get confusing." I nodded, understanding what she meant because it is confusing. He might as well call his cousin's kids niece and nephew so I won't get confused.

There the tall, slim, long haired young woman came walking towards us. I was at awe looking at her. She was beautiful just as her mother. Kids these days….be looking gorgeous. I remember my days where we didn't have all those fashion and makeup. Her eyes were two different colors, one light brown and the other blue. In up close, she was taller than me, close to Victor's height… Her eyelashes was long and thick, how beautiful it was. Ryozo and Lucya made some beautiful kids.

"Hi Uncle Victor! She must be your fiancee that you proposed to her on air." She glanced at me then back to Victor.

"Yes she is. My Suyin is very cute." Victor pulled me into a hug.

"Alisa." She told me her name.

"Suyin." I replied.

"You looked so beautiful in the interview! You dress looked so cute."

"Oh thank you…!" I slightly blushed, covering my mouth.

"You're making her blush, Alisa." Victor teased, earning a laugh from her.

"Come on you guys, our guests just got here. Let them rest in their room for a bit." Lucya reminded Alisa.

We were guided to our guest room that we shared. Victor jumped onto the bed, laying out like a starfish with arms and legs spread out. "Don't take all the space," I scolded him, getting on the bed, making it sink, placing myself inside his arm.

"OH MY GOD!" He pulled me up in the process as he screamed.

"What is it?" I looked at him with a stank face.

"My cousin has a game."

"Just say nephew, so I won't get confused."

"I need one of them to show us his school because there's a tournament. He's playing against this other Japanese school team." He carried me in his arms as he walked out of the bedroom to the living room.

"Lucya, where is his school?" He asked, still carrying me.

"I'll just take you. I don't want you guys to get lost in Tokyo." Lucya offered, taking us to her car.

Less than twenty minutes later, we arrived to the school. The high school was a decent size and there was even a flag telling us its name: Metropolitan Nekoma High. "That's a long name for a school…" I looked over at Victor who was still talking with Lucya. I love how Victor can bond with his cousin even at the far distance like this. "Victor! Come on!" I yelled to him, then he waved goodbye to Lucya before running up to me.

"Sorry, Lucya was just telling me her plans for us. She wants to spend much quality time with us because we're family from far distance." He led me inside, as we searched where the tournament will be taken placed.

"Victor, do you even know where you are going?" I asked, as we went around in circles.

"Are you guys lost?" We both turned around to see a boy with light brown hair.

"Yeah, my fiance and I are trying to find where the tournament is taking place. We're seeing his relative play a sport that even my fiance doesn't know." I explained to the light brown haired teen. We were about the same height as stood afar from each other.

"Oh! You mean the volleyball tournament?" He asked.

"VOLLEYBALL! Yes the volleyball tournament." Victor screamed, then remembering to lower down his voice.

"Well, come this way. We're doing our warm ups." He gestured us and we followed behind the young teen.

In no time, we arrived to the gym. I looked at Victor with a tensed face. "Why didn't we think about the gym…" I sighed, feeling dumb that most sports are taken in the GYM.

"We wouldn't find it anyways." He slung an arm around my shoulders.

"True, but we could've still search for it."

Walking into the gym, we were stared at. "Yaku, who are these people?" I'm guessing it was the captain that asked.

"They were searching for the gym so they could watch our tournament."

 _So that boy's name is Yaku…_

"Lyovochka!" Victor yelled, opening his arms out to the giant volleyball player with light grey hair and green eyes.

"Uncle Vitya!" He came and hugged Victor.

I stood at the sideline looking at them. They seem to have the bubbly and optimistic personality. Does it run in their bloodline?

The giant volleyball player turned to me with a boyish smile. "You must be Aunt Suyin…!" He came in and hugged me, shocking me in the process with my body tensed up a bit, but slowly relaxed into his hug. I patted his back slowly with a small smile.

"Suyin, this is Lev. Isn't he a giant player?! I'm proud of him that he's playing in a sport." Victor stood next to me.

Lev released me. "I feel short! Why are Russian so tall?! Like Alisa is tall, Lucya is tall, and even Lev is taller than them…! But I also noticed that Lucya has a thing for an asian guy and like you, you have a thing for this asian girl." I pointed out to him.

"Yes, that's true." Victor agreed.

"Oh, Uncle Victor and Aunt Suyin, this is my volleyball team…" Lev introduced us to his teammates.

"WAIT I'VE SEEN YOU BEFORE!" Yamamoto yelled, scrunching up his mohawk. "YOU'RE...YOU'RE VICTOR NIKIFOROV, THE ICE SKATERRRR AND OLYMPIAN…!" He jumped around as everyone started to take notice of who he was.

"Aren't you famous." I snickered at Victor, nugging him.

"You're the girl that he proposed to when he was doing his interview, right?" One of them asked.

"Wouldn't it be me? Who else did he propose other than me?" I stared up at Victor who looked shook by what I said.

"You're the only girl that I've ever proposed to and who broke my heart long ago…" He nervously chuckled, grabbing onto me.

"Let's go sit down." I rubbed his back, leading him to the benches.

After the intense play of two schools playing against each other, we were walking home together. "Aunt Suyin, you and Uncle Victor had some history, right? I remember my mom telling me this when I asked about Uncle Victor." I didn't expect him to bring that up.

"Yeah, we did… Your mom told you everything that happened right?" I nervously chuckled. I'm not scared to talk about it, but is came out of nowhere.

"Yeah, she blamed Victor for breaking your heart." I bursted out laughing.

"It is his fault….!" I kept on laughing until, I was suddenly pulled by Victor around my waist.

"Hey...I'm right here, you know?" I heard the pain in his voice.

"I'm not mad. It's all in the past, okay? We all make mistakes in our lives." I placed a kiss on his cheek.

We got home before the night fell. Lucya already made food as we arrived at home. "Come you guys! It's time for dinner!" Lucya made delicious food to eat.

Lucya leaned in to speak to me, "Have you and Victor ever had sex yet?" I almost choked on my food that I was eating.

"No, because I was pregnant with my late husband's child until I had a miscarriage like a month ago." I explained to her. "So we never did it." I shyly said, even though I'm a grown woman.

"You guys will have to do it. It's going to happen sooner or later. Every man wants to love their true love, knowing that they'll be with them through thick and thin. I bet he has been holding it back because he loves and respects you and your boundary." She whispered.

"What are you two talking about?" Victor chimed in, leaning onto me, wanting to hear the conversation that was taking place between us girls.

"Girl talk, Victor. Something you'll not understand." Lucya replied to his question, shutting him down.

Later as we still ate... "Come on, Suyin, you need to eat more so you have a lot of meat to bare a child!" Lucya scolded me.

"I can't eat anymoreeee!" I cried out, banging my head against the wooden table with arms out. I felt Victor's hand rubbing my back in circles. "My stomach is going to explode…" I groaned.

"Lucya, we're both going to rest for tonight." Victor said, carrying me in his arm to our room.

He placed me on the bed as he crawled to the other side. "Lucya's right. You need to eat more to have my kids." He teased, earning a hit to his shoulder.

"We have to get marry at least, meaning after our wedding then we can have a kid."

"But we're engaged." He whined, pulling me into his chest.

"But I wanna look nice for the wedding day…" I whined back at him like a child wanting to throw a tantrum.

"You're going to be beautiful even if you are pregnant on our wedding day." His hand trailed down from my back to my butt, squeezing it firmly, making me jerk.

"Vitya! I-I mean Victor!" I accidentally didn't mean to say 'Vitya', it came out from my mouth and so I quickly covered my mouth.

He slowly position himself on top of me as a smirk grew on his lips. "I've been holding back for a long time, Suyin. After what you called me, I can't hold back the beast inside… You better prepared yourself."

I sighed, preparing myself because like Lucya said, it was going to happen sooner or later.


	22. Chapter 22

"Ugh…!" I cried out a painful groan. It hurts when I move my legs the slightest bit. I shoved my face deep into the pillow that my head was on, and screamed out my awful soreness.

"What's wrong," Victor turned over to me, putting one leg over my sore legs, not knowing how much he hurt me last night for being too rough.

"Owww….! You're hurting me!" I smacked his leg, pushing it away from my legs. "You were overboard with me… I don't think I'll be able to walk for days…!" I whimpered out, fake crying to him.

"Then we can stay in bed for days until your legs get better." He suggested.

I forced myself to turn around to face him. "No, because Lucya has plans for our stay, remember?" I ran my hands through his smooth grey locks with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, I remember. Before we get out from bed, should we check if you're pregnant by using the pregnancy test sticks?" He queried, kissing my warmed cheek.

"Are you desperate to have a baby? Don't you remember that I was carrying my babies? You don't understand how hard it is to be a pregnant woman who are baring your children inside of this uterus."

"No," he whispered, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me into him, then peppering me with kisses. "But I won't mind still helping you."

"After the wedding."

He sighed, "If you say so…" He sounded disappointed, but I'm just not ready to have another baby after the worst miscarriage I ever had. And it's sad how those twins will never be able to live in this world, but I hope they have a better life when they're reincarnated.

"Don't be sad," I poked his chest, feeling his toned upper body through his thin shirt he was sleeping in. "I'm just not ready to bare another one because I'm scared." Rubbing his arm, he drew out another sigh.

"I understand. Now let's get ready for breakfast with Lucya and the others." Victor pulled me up from bed as we changed out of our clothes.

It hurts to walk, move, sit, turn, just anything really. I was that sore enough to be in so much pain. But I managed to survive the clothes change, but that's just the beginning.

"Hey, you guys awake!" Lucya stared at us with a bright smile that she always has.

"Yeah, I'm beat from last night." Implying with a wink, signaling her of what happened.

"O-ohhh…" She started to laugh from what I said to her.

"Why are you laughing, Mom?" Lev asked, staring at his laughing mom.

"Oh Lev...you'll understand when you're older." She still held her giggles. But Alisa understood what her mom was laughing about.

"Ohh, I see…" She murmured with an 'oh-I-know' smile.

I helped Lucya with the cooking in the kitchen as the men were in the living room chatting about things that guys would talk about. It was the weekend so Lev didn't go to school today. "Animalistic night wasn't it?" She joked.

"Yes it was. I'm all sore from the lower parts, especially my thighs…! Like damn, Victor, chill with your roughness. My body isn't used to it. Not going to lie but my deceased fiancé wasn't rough like Victor, never in my life time that I ever left that much pleasure." I slightly blushed from thinking about it.

"Are you comparing those two now?"

"No comments."

About twenty to thirty minutes later, food was done. We set the table with the help of our husbands even though Victor is my fiancé, he is still going to be my husband soon.

"Hey, where's the wedding going to be located?" Alisa asked.

"Don't know yet. We haven't talked about it. But I can't wait for she day when she changes her last name to be Nikiforov." He smiled, just daydreaming of the day when I walk down the aisle in hand with my foster dad.

"I'll keep Liu to my middle name. So it'll be Suyin Liu Nikiforov." I didn't want to lose my given surname. I could've changed it to my foster parents' last name that is Yoshikawa. But I'm glad they didn't because it still gave me that root of being Chinese even if I was adopted by a Japanese household and live in Japan.

"If you want to. I don't mind."

"Okay, so the plan for today is to go shopping-" Lev cut off his mom.

"But isn't it better to do it last than first?"

"I have the tendency right now to shop, so we're taking them shopping!" Lucya said.

"I don't mind at all," I commented.

"Neither do I. All long as we have fun, then it's fine." Victor replied.

"Then it's done!" Lucya clasped her hands together. "Eat fast so we can be there early."

We all fitted in a van that we could all fit inside. Lev had to sit in the back of the car and he's also tall too, so that might also be a problem since it's blocking the back view, but I guess it's fine with Lucya and Ryozo. I was in the middle as Victor was on my left and Alisa was on my right. I forgot why I agreed to go to the mall… I forgot that I'm all sore. I can't even walk fast. I slowly moved myself to lean on Victor. I whispered to him, "I'm all sore because of you… I won't be able to walk fast, I'm going to walk very very slow so you'll have to wait for me, or walk slow with me." I warned him so he knows why I'm very slow, but he should also know that it was him who did this to me, making me really sore and slow.

"I'll walk slow with you, don't worry." He placed a kiss on my forehead.

We got to the outlet mall and got out from the car. "Mom, I'm going to shop on my own. Bye." Alisa left with Lev. Their sibling bond is so cute. I love it.

"Ah… Our little babies are going off their own. Well, it's going to be us then." Lucya beamed a smile at us, knowing that we'll have fun. "Let's go," she motioned us.

"Ah…! It hurts…!" I cried on to his arm, squeezing it tightly so he could feel my pain.

"Do you want me to carry you on my back?" He suggested.

"Yes, please!" I wasn't going to let this offer slip. He walked in front of me and I jumped on to his back, and that was the biggest mistake I did. The spread of my legs opening, it was more painful than ever that I slipped out a sharp gasp, making me sound like I was slowly yet painfully dying.

"Do you still want to this? You're really sore…"

"Family time, remember?" I reminded him.

"Don't die then, but you know I'll be there if you do." He patted my leg.

We arrived to a shop and started to look around the place, picking up clothing that caught my eyes or Victor's. "Victor I don't like that one." I pushed down his hand that was holding the clothes that I didn't like because it wasn't my taste.

"Why shop if you can make your own clothes?"

"Because…" I didn't really have an answer for that. "I want to…? I like wearing other brands too." I walked to the dressing room as Victor was behind me. "I'll come out when I'm done." I winked at him playfully.

Every time I moved a muscle to change in and out of clothes, I was slowly dying. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to last. Should've taken some pain killer before I left the house. "I hate myself for not doing that in the first place." I grumbled, mentally slapping my head.

"Ryozo and I are going to explore. We'll call you if you need anything." Lucya waved goodbye as they left the shop.

"Let's go to the furniture store that'll be really fun," I said to Victor, nodding my head vigorously. I had something in mind.

"It doesn't matter where we go." He leaned down to kiss the soft lips of mine.

We walked inside the furniture store and I was lit up. I was ready to lay on the mattress. I didn't want to walk no more, too much pain that this body of mine can handle. I dragged him along as we made it to the mattress section. "Come on and get up here with me!" I lifted myself up on the mattress and laid flat with my head on the pillow.

"Is this the reason why you wanted to come here?" He closed in the gap between us.

"Why else are we laying in bed?" I snuggle my head into his chest, feeling his warmth. I felt and heard his chuckles vibrating from his moving chest.

"What can I do without you?" He sighed, closing his eyes.

"I don't know either."


	23. Chapter 23

It was another day in Japan, was a beautiful day. I totally forgot how long we were staying here, but I'm guessing about a week or so...this is day three. My legs were much better than yesterday. It was sore but not sore as yesterday to be exact. "Victor…" I whispered out to him in bed as his was peacefully sleeping. How beautiful he looked in his starfish position. "Victor, Vitya, honey, baby, babe…." All the name calling didn't wake him up. "Dude, wake up or else we're going to leave you. We're going sightseeing." I kissed his soft lips and pulled back to get dressed.

"Babe...what's all the ruckus?" I looked back over my shoulder to see him slowly waking up. Now he wakes up, but the other times he doesn't. He sat himself up on the bed still, wrapped in blankets, looking like a monster blanket. I wonder if he's cold that's why he's wrapped in mountains of blankets.

I put down the thing that I was doing and walked over to him. Tried to wake him up many times, but he wouldn't just wake up. Plus, yesterday we shopping and ate at the buffet that's it. I don't think that should tire him out. I sat next to him and said to him, "I tried to wake you up. We're going sightseeing around Tokyo. Let's spend some time with Lev and Alisa since we're not going to see them after this trip. Make things memorable." Ripping off the blankets, Victor yawned and stretched before getting off the bed to get ready as well.

The whole family and I were now waiting for Victor's arrival to walk inside the living room. I started a conversation with Lev to pass the time until he was done. "Hey Lev," I got his attention. "Is there a reason behind why you play volleyball? Is it because of your height, a passion, your calling, etcetera…" I gave him some options that people would say.

"Well…" He looked up at the ceiling to think about it. "I'm not sure. I remember playing volleyball and I didn't like at first because it was hard to play, more as spiking the ball. But I guess later in middle school, I grew to love the sport and my height gave me a bigger boost as well." He gave me a quick, yet inspiring journey through his ways to volleyball. I've never asked Victor about why he started figure skating.

"You think about being a professional?" I questioned, looking at him.

"I'm not sure yet." He honestly stated, looking a bit confused about his near future that's only a few years away. "Like I wouldn't mind, but I never thought about that field yet since I just started high school."

I was taken aback from his saying that he just started high school. "Wait what? I thought you were a second or third year?!"

"I'm a first year."

"Yeah, you look older than you really are. Only a first year with a height like that, you look like older. It's not a bad thing of course, don't take it the wrong way." I talked to him, trying not to make a big deal out from his looks.

"I'm ready..!" Victor ran over to us. "Sorry that it took a bit long." He apologized with little breath.

"Boy, you must've gotten ready fast." I snickered at him, eyeing his choice of clothing he chose. A grey sport coat cardigan, black button up shirt, dark blue pants, and dark brown oxfords. But I, I wore a long white sleeved shirt that hugged my curves, light washed skinny jeans, beige polyester infinity scarf, and light brown suede ankle booties with my hair braided back.

"Aww, look at you two. So cute!" Alisa shouted, making me walk to Victor and hug him tightly, looking back at a smiling Alisa.

"I know we are," I said.

"Okay, let's roll inside the car." Lucya announced, reminding us that we need a car to go sightseeing than going on foot that would sore our feet out.

One stepped outside, "Oh god...it's chilly a bit," I whispered, rubbing my upper arms. The wind was swishing more cold wind, killing my flesh by freezing it up. It was too late to go back inside to get a coat since everyone was placed inside the car...plus I didn't want to be a drag to go back inside and get a coat because I could've done that when we were waiting up on Victor. "Preserve it, Suyin. You can do it!" I pep talked myself, trying to stay strong and be warm.

"Let's take pictures," Victor whispered to me, taking out his phone with a smile. "Car pictures!" He lifted up his phone up and put it in angle, having him, me, Alisa, and Lev in the picture. "Smile!" He clicked the button and took our pictures. Victor was having so much fun that he kept on taking out pictures no matter if we weren't ready.

"Uncle Victor, send me the pictures." Alisa asked, taking out her phone.

"Sure."

About fifteen minutes later, the car stopped to our destination. We all got out from the car...and boy, I was cold now. I put my cold hands under my underarms to keep them warm at least. "Are you cold?" Victor inquired, seeing how my hands were hiding. The harsh wind blew again and I turned my back against the wind, preventing from me colder than I am now.

"Yes, I am…" I chittered, shaking from head to toe. I was hoping for Victor to give me his coat but…

"I'm going to be a big tease and not give you my coat. You could've gotten before we left," He was going to lean in for a kiss but in annoyance, I pulled back so he wouldn't get the kiss that he desired.

"Sorry," I teasley smiled.

Pretty childish of us to do this, not letting him kiss me unless he gives me his coat. But there are times we are childish, making us look stupid but we don't care. I'm not going to give him the silent treatment, but the non-kissing treatment.

"Come all, gather around!"

A person was going to take a picture of us as we stood in front of a statue. "Three...two...one," the person took our picture for Lucya.

"Are you going to give me your coat?" I walked next to him.

"Are you going to give me your kisses?" He replied back with his little worries of not getting kisses. He acts like it's the end of the world if I don't shower him with my love and affection.

"I wish I could, but I'll die from hyperthermia before I could ever give you a kiss again, baby." I rubbed his arm up and down, soothing his arm for no reason mostly because I felt like it and to annoy him a bit. We're both being stubborn to each other. "If I die, you can have Yuuri." I joked, looking sad with sorrow in my eyes as I stared up at him, pouting to make him to give me his coat.

"Maybe I will go to Yuuri." He sighed, ticking me off. God I hate him right now.

"Lev!" I turned away from Victor to Lev who was standing off back himself. I was going to get his sweater if I couldn't get Victor. We are family so it wouldn't matter that much. "Lev, can I wear your sweater? Victor is being a tease to me and I didn't want to run back inside the house because it would be a bother to your mom since I could've done it when Victor was getting ready." I threw a big ball of my explanation to him. It was a mouth full.

"Yeah, sure." Lev was going to take off his sweater, but a hand was placed on his shoulder, stopping him from taking off his sweater.

"I'm done being a tease, Suyin." He took off his coat and walked over to me with a pleasant smile. "I'll have to keep you warm than making others do it for you." He placed it on my shoulders.

I smirked at him. "I know. I'll keep you warm as well. You're my one and only man."

"This coat isn't the only thing that'll keep you warm." He wiggles his brow.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Lev slowly and awkwardly walking away from what we were saying. I totally forgot that he was there for a bit. We were too consumed to our own world of being a lovey dovey couple and forgot he was watching us.

"We need to watch what we are saying around kids," I signaled him with a look and he knew what I meant.

"Ohhh…. Yeah I guess,"

"You guess?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Yes, 'I guess' because I'll never experience until we have a kid." He emphasized 'kid'. He's so needy of having a child...like he needs to wait until we're married.

"Victor," I closed the gap between us and placed my hands on his shoulders. "Wait until we get married at least, and when the honeymoon comes, then we'll try for a child. Preparation for the wedding cost a lot of money as well. We have to find a place, buy things for the wedding, foods, and more. Just you wait…!" I poked his nose with my index finger and leaned in to softly kiss him.

SNAP

"Awww, look at you two. How cute it is." Lucya took a picture of us in the cutest moment of our lives. It looked professional. She took two: one, that I placed my hands in his shoulders and second, the kissing scene.

"That can be on our wedding pictures," I said to Victor.

"Yes, it could possibly be. But we need more."

By the end of our sightseeing, Victor and Lucya took a lot of pictures. They loveeeee taking pictures...I see why they're cousin. They share the same traits as each other. Picture lovers.

"You're so shy in pictures," Lucya said to me in the car.

"No pictures please." I placed a hand up to her.

"Victor, you got a cute keeper there. You know Victor keeps on telling me and my husband that he wants a kid, because you are getting older and should have some kids when you're young...but it's up to the both of you two." Victor went to talk to them about having kids as well… What am I going to do with him…?

"Geez Victor," I playfully pushed him to the window since I sat in the middle of the three seats. "Stop pressuring me. The day will come eventually. Today is not the day. Honeymoon, okay? I promise you." I grabbed a hold of his hand and held it tightly into my small hands.

"I want to see small versions of us running around, but I'll try to wait." He pouted, sulking as his head leaned against the window of the car's door.

"I do too, but not today." I wiggled my finger at him.


	24. Chapter 24

Day four in Japan, Victor and I were walking around the neighborhood by ourselves. It was peaceful and breezy outside. Today I wanted to relax since I've been really tired for some reason. I opened my mouth to yawn out my tiredness with a stretch.

"That was your fifth yawn," Victor said, brushing my hair away from my face.

"Yeah… I know. I'm just really tired. Haven't gotten enough sleep lately for some reason." I stopped walking to hug Victor tightly with my eyes shutting. "I want to sleep when we go home." I murmured against his chest, wanting him to carry me like a baby back home.

"I can take you home right now. Do you want to go back?" He stroked my hair back, fingers intertwining with each strands of thin hairs. That was making it worse for me. It was making me fall asleep now.

"Keep on doing that and I'll sleep on you, I swear it." I lightly chuckled, feeling like I'm going to knock out any seconds.

"You must be Suyin and Victor Nikiforov…!" We turned our heads in front of us, seeing a man running toward us. I almost forgot that Victor proposed to me on live tv.

"Yes, we are." Victor held me just a bit tighter, afraid of something bad happening to me like last time.

"Well, Suyin, I think you heard from Yuuri Katsuki that I talked to him and claimed to be your biological brother and our parents want to see you again. My name is Chen." He bowed at us.

"Chen...why? Why would they want to see me now? After all what happened. Why leave me for this long and come at this time? I'm already happy with my life. I was already fine not needing to know who were my real parents. Why is it so important for them to see me?" I tried to keep my anger low. I didn't want to be blowing hot air at him so quickly.

"Why don't you ask them yourself? They're on the verge of their deathbeds. That's their only wish before they die, to see you and tell the truth to you so you'd understand why they did that. They don't have a lot of time left. The doctors said that they'll have a few more weeks until their bodies give up on them. But I don't want to force you if you don't want to go and it's okay, but it would be nice so they can have peace in the afterlife. If you want to contact me, here's my number." He gave me his card that had his contact information. His voice was thick full of sorrow with his eyes telling a sad tale. He left me stun to hear this.

"Are you going to visit them?" Victor peered down at me, making me feel so much worse than before.

"I'm…thinking about it."

We got back home and stayed in bed for a while. Victor was being the big spoon and I was the small spoon. I buried my face into his chest, feeling his warmth and chest moving. "Maybe I will visit them before they die. It'll be after this trip, we're going wherever they're located."

"I'll follow you no matter what." He kissed my head, holding me tighter, then out of nowhere he slapped my butt.

"Stop." I mumbled, pushing myself off from him. "I'm leaving the bed to pick up Lev from school." I told him, getting myself ready to leave.

"You can leave without your love by your sideeeee!" He jumped out of bed too.

Victor and I stood side by side, holding hands with each other. "Aww, look at these kids!" Victor pointed as we saw a few little kids running around at the playground. They were so small that it was cute. "Do you think our kids will be like that? Active to be exact." Oh gosh, bringing up the kids topic to me once again.

"If they get that trait from you because you know this girl ain't an active person." Life fitness was never my thing. I never liked running or doing any sports since gym was my least favorite subjects in school.

He chuckled, ruffling my hair with his big hand. "I know you're not active. Didn't you once tell me that you received a C+ in life fitness?" I hit him from what he remembered from a long time ago.

"Victor! Don't remind me of that… You love to make fun of me, don't you? At least I passed that class, okay." I ripped my hand out from our holding and folded my arms over my chest.

"Kids these days are active." He blew out a sigh.

"Yeah. I'm thinking that Lev might even become a volleyball player." I thought my deeply about it. "He got potential…" We walked inside the gym at the wrong time seeing that Lev failed to hit a tossed ball.

"I see it, too, honey." He laughed, ruffling my hair. Damn Lev… You had to miss that toss, making me embarrassed for saying that. "But Victor, you'll always learn from your mistakes to improve yourself and your abilities." I stated matter-of-fact in a sharp manner, sounding like a smart ass.

"You guys are here to pick me up again?" Lev went running to us with sweats trickling down his forehead and hot red face.

"Yes," I smiled at him. "Let's go get ice cream since you're done with practice."

"We might as well get ice cream for the whole team!" Victor chimed in with excitement in his voice, eyes sparkling to know his teammates even more since team sports has to do with good communication, cooperation, and getting along with each other.

"Go ahead," I told him, not really minding more company of his friends.

"Really?" Lev eyes popped out, looking at the both of us.

"Yep, you heard from Uncle Victor, he's going to pay for it all. Run and go tell them." Lev ran to his teammates, telling them about the news. I snickered at Victor. "They going to love you, honey." I nudged him with a laugh slipping out from my lips.

We walked to the nearby ice cream place with Victor paying for all of the ice creams. "Thank, Mr and Mrs. Nikiforov!" They bowed politely, thanking us.

I looked up at Victor sweetly, remembering that we weren't even married yet but however they'll call us it's fine. I'm going to be a Nikiforov. "They're sweet boys, Victor." I stared at the group of teenage boys who were walking in front of us.

"They have looks. I remember back in the old days, we weren't very stylish like that or even did our hairs. But now, it's a whole new generation." I nodded, agreeing with Victor.

"I'm not going to be bitter about seeing my biological parents. I should be happy that I'm having an opportunity to even see them. You're going to be there with me as we meet them." I squeezed his hand.

"Take the chance before it closes."

We walked, watching the volleyball team laughing, having fun with each other. It was nice to see the young people having fun until you go off on your own. The big world is hard and indeed scary, like what your parents would say to you. Live your life the fullest of having fun before settling down with your partner to go through hardships and many more to come. "I love you very much, Victor. I can't think of a single day without you in it." I stopped to bring a kiss on his lips. My lips were coat with his icy cold lips from the ice cream he has been eating for some times.

He pulled back to say, "I love you more than words can express." Staring into my brown eyes, slightly filling up with water. I don't know why I was going to cry, but he'll be the shoulders for me to cry on if I ever needed it the most. Who cannot love this man? I'm a lucky person to have him.


	25. Chapter 25

Our days in Japan went by quickly and it was time for Victor and I to go back home. Our plane leaves within an hour. "Suyin, you have your things packed and ready?" Victor came up to me, seeing if I had all my stuff that I brought to Japan here.

"Yeah, I do. I didn't bring a lot of products on me this time. But maybe when we go to wherever my biological parents are living, then I might bring it." I zipped up my suitcase and pulled it off the bed. "Let me look at your phone to see how many pictures you took." He gave me his phone as we walked out of the guest bedroom.

I scrolled through tons and tons of pictures. "Aren't you photogenic? You look good in every single picture that I'm scrolling through." I snickered.

"No, I'm not photogenic. I take a lot of photos so you think I look good even though in some pictures I don't." That was a lie that came out from his mouth. He's always ready for pictures, no kidding. He looks good even if he looks ugly in a picture.

"Whatever you say, babe." I shrugged, shouldn't be caring about it too much since it's only just pictures.

"Victor, Suyin, it was nice having you guys over. In another few years from now, we'll come visit you guys in Russia. I better see a baby in your hands when we visit." Lucya pointed at me, making me laugh nervously even though she's playing with me.

"We'll see about that," I said.

We all said our goodbyes, then heading out to the car where Lucya would take us back to the airport.

"It was a great time seeing you, Victor, and your fiancée. We had a lot of fun at the end. So goodbye you guys." She came out to hug us one more time before watching us leave.

Stepping inside the airport, I felt sad that we had to leave and couldn't stay longer. "I'm going to miss them…" I sighed, clinging onto Victor's arm.

"I am too, don't worry." He gently rubbed my arm. "We have to get ready for the trip to your parents as well." He reminded me.

"Yeah I know. I don't know how to react when I do see them. Should I be sad, happy, scared?"

"Don't overthink about it too much. Only time can tell." He assured me.

We boarded onto the airplane and left from Japan to Russia.

It's been ten hours before we landed back into Russia. I was beat because of the time zone getting my sleep messed up. Yakov came and picked us up then took us back home. But on the way home, I heard Yakov talking to Victor about how he has to train this newcomer.

We got out from the car and grabbed our suitcases when he stopped in front of our house. "I know you can handle it, Victor." Then Yakov drove off when we both stepped foot on the grass.

"I'm ready to sleep again…" I moaned out, closing my eyes as I wanted to sleep right now.

"We need to get inside, then we can go to sleep again." This very moment was giving memories when I moved in with Victor not that long ago.

The next day later coming back from Japan, Victor left to the ice skating rink to meet his new member that he's going to train. I was alone in the house, placing our clothing away in our room and whatever we brought with us back away to its proper place. When I went through my purse, I saw the my so-called brother's card to call him. "It's better to call now than later." I mumbled, dialing the phone number on my phone. I placed it to my ear and waited for him to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me...your sister," it was weird for me to say that because it was just not normal to say. "I-I just wanted to know where o-our parents are located." I was shaking my nervous legs. I couldn't calm down. I was scared to talk to him.

"They're in currently in Hong Kong since they were transferred there from Beijing, China. Please just come and see them." In the background of the call, I heard babies crying. "I'm sorry, I need to go. My kids are crying. Bye." He ended the call before I could say 'bye'.

After that call ended, I felt a bit sad. My heart started to feel empty with nothing left inside of it. His voice sounded desperate to end because of his kids. "If time could only stand still…" I sat on the edge of the bed. "If I was never adopted, would I have the same life I have right now? After what happened to me, leading me to find love again?" I started to question about life. I was going to get marry with the man I love once again… but will he die as well to leave me alone to find love once more? Is it a cycle of torture? If I was still pregnant, would I be happy that my babies aren't dead? And that I kept a small life of my deceased fiancé in me. With so many questioning thoughts, I forgot that I cried.

I was awoken by a warm hug wrapped around me tightly, pulling me to their warm chest. "Don't cry," it was Victor's hushed tone voice, calming me down. "You can tell me anything, Suyin and I'll be here to listen to you." He cradled me like a baby. He whispered sweet, caring words to me.

After staying in his arms for a bit, I used all my weight and pushed us down to lay on the bed flatly. "I called my brother to see where my parents were located, and he said they were in Hong Kong. Then his kids were crying, ending him to hang up the phone to calm them down. After that call, I started to feel sad and overthinking about life." I explained what I was feeling to him.

"It's okay to have those thoughts. You can't always take everything in. You just need someone to talk about it, or express it in writing or just anything." He stroked my head with his fingers, running through every thin strands of hair.

"Yeah. So how was the newcomer?" I asked, trying to clear this depressing air that I created.

"He's good, but needs practice on his jumps since it's unsteady and sloppy. You should come tomorrow so I'm not lonely." He puckered up his lips, waiting for me to kiss him.

"I might as well." I smiled before kissing his puckered lips.


	26. Chapter 26

The next day I was with Victor watching him train the newcomer. "Suyin, this is Adrian Eugenijus. He's the new comer." He smiled happily as he introduced us to each other.

"It's nice to meet you," I said to Adrian with a polite smile.

"Likewise."

Adrian looked like he was around Yuuri's age: twenty-two to twenty-five. He was good looking as well, but my eyes are only for Victor. His height was around the average height of figure skating, maybe five foot nine around there. His body was fairly thin. It looked like he doesn't have a lot of meat stuck onto his skin. His muscles were there, but not prominent like Victor's.

"How long have you've been skating?" I asked, after examining him with all the years of knowing figure skating.

He thought about it for a good second or two, then replying, "About three years, including this year." Now it all makes sense with his body portion and all. He turned to face Victor, "Coach Nikiforov, I'm going to practice now." He went off to the ice rink.

"I saw you," Victor stood next to me, pouting like a child, crossing his arms. He was really resembling a child right in front of me. "I saw how you looked at him."

Oh boy, he's jealous. First time in forever that he's jealous. How cute he can be, but annoying how he'll say it with a demanding voice as he can't control it. I've got to do something. I grabbed his hands and dragged him to a nearby bench, then pull him down onto my lap. He was quite heavy, crushing my thighs with his weight on me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. "I don't think I have to tell you this, but maybe I do. I was only looking at Adrian because his body didn't look built like your's or Yuuri's. That's why I asked him of how many years he has been skating for. I'm not that unfaithful woman, honey. We're going to get marry soon and start a family later on our lives. We've been through thick and thin, and we're much wiser as well." I kissed him one more time on the lips. "You got it?" I pulled back, holding his face.

He nodded his head, looking so innocent behind that jealousy rising within him. "Am I crushing your legs?" As he held me tight in his arms, still sitting on my lap.

"Yes, yes you are. It's starting to hurt…" I bit my tongue to hold in much pain as

I possibly could.

"Alright." He slipped off from my lap and stood up with his hand out to me. "Come up," I lifted up my hand and took it.

After staying in the ice rink for a few hours, Victor and I went to eat out with Adrian tagging along. I nervously looked at Victor to see if he was getting jealous or not because I'm not sure how he'll act.

"So, Mrs. Nikiforov, how did you two meet?" Adrian surprised us with a question like that.

"You don't have to be so formal, Adrian. It's fine to call us by our names." I told him, being a bit bothered of being called by our last names because it makes me feel old.

"Ah, sure."

"So Suyin and I met when we were young…" Victor explained the whole story to him with me interrupting him to correct what actually happened and telling our side of the story. Victor brought his cup of alcohol and sipped it. "So that's our story." Victor slung his arm around me, pulling me into him. He was totally drunk since I smelled it off from him. "I feel so complete with life since I found my woman, my first love." He kissed my cheek.

I couldn't help but smile shyly. We don't usually display our affection in front of people. "Well, Adrian, we're going to leave. I don't need Victor to run wild." I helped up Victor and dragged him to the car.

I grunted, setting him in the car and seat belting him. "Victor, o Victor, you get drink so easily." I shook my head, walking to the other side of the car to sit in. I placed the key in and started the car. It was already late at night.

Driving home, Victor was murmuring things in his sleep. I didn't think about it too much at first, but when he said, 'don't leave me', he got me scared and sad. "What are you dreaming about?" I looked over at him with worried, sad eyes.

I parked the car in our driveway and got out to get him. As I opened the door, there was a small tear slipping from his closed eyes, trailing down his cheek and falling off from his face. His pain expression was killing me, making me feel sad. I unconsciously brought up my hands and cupped his crying face. "Why are you crying?" I kissed his tears away from his stained face. "There's no need to cry. I'm right here, baby…"

His eyes fluttered opened, staring right into mine. He didn't move or speak, he kept on staring at me. Then he broke into tears out of nowhere. "Oh, Victor…" I went to embrace my man who's in tears from pain. My heart was wrenching in pain from the sight of him crying his eyes out, staining his tears on my sweater. I stroked his head, fingers threading through strands of hairs. I held him for awhile until it started to get chilly outside. "Victor, Honey, let's back inside." I spoke softly, helping get inside the house.

He was clinging onto me badly. He was like a scared child, fearing what's around him. I helped him all the way to our bed. "Let me hold you." He whimpered, holding onto me tightly.

We laid in bed with no light shining through the curtains. I had my arms wrapped around his head and his arms were wrapped around my waist. I pulled him close to me, closing any gap between us. His sniffing was the only sound filling in the room. I kissed his forehead with my quivering lips. "You can tell me when you're ready," I said in a hushed tone voice, closing my eyes.

He broke the silence. "I was dreaming us….a-and you were there, dying as you were left bleeding out in the hospital's basement as someone stabbed you before I could have saved you. I already knew that you were going to die, so I tried to change that by protecting and stopping you from going down in the basement to get killed. When I tried to stop the bleeding by putting pressure on it, you kept pushing my hands away from letting you live. I remember tears rolling down your dying face as I pushed me away…" He started to tear up again, crying from his dream. "I shouted many words to you, telling how I love you so much, and don't leave me…. Your last words to me was: 'Thank you for everything. I love you and live on without me'." He buried his head into my chest, sobbing harder than before. "You died in my arms… And I couldn't do anything."

"It's only a dream...!" Now I started to cry for him. Why must he have dreamt that horrible and tragic dream of me dying? "I'm here for you, Victor. I'll wipe your tears away as you'll do with me." I kissed his salty lips, reassuring him that I'll always be here.


	27. Chapter 27

It's been a few days since Victor trained Adrian as I was busy designing clothing for this new fashion that I was booked in. My work room was hectic as fabric rolls were everywhere scattered around the room. I had no time to clean since my time was only focused on finished my designs. "Honeeeeeeeeeey!" I heard Victor's calls of arrival.

I ran to the door and opened it, "I'm in here, baby!" Making him know my location as I quickly head back to what I was doing. I grabbed the scissor and started to cut out shapes that I traced out and measured.

"I see you've been busy." I stole a glance at Victor who was at the doorway, staring at me with his puppy face. He looked like a sad, sad puppy who wanted to be showered with love. "I miss you, Suyin. I want to hold you, kiss you, touch you, just anything that has to do with you." He whined like a child, dragging his legs toward me, placing his head on my shoulder as his arms were wrapped around my waist.

"I'm sorry that I've been neglecting you." I slightly turned my head to kiss his kissable lips that's been craving me ever since we were busy with our own schedule. No matter if we live in one house under the same roof, we still couldn't find time for each other because one of us would either be exhausted or asleep, leaving one of us lonely.

"We're both busy and I know it." He buried his face into the crook of my neck, murmuring as it tickles my skin.

"Yeah, Victor. After I'm done with these designs, I'm going to be even more busy since I have to take it to the company and show them, then help them process and create it. And I know you have your upcoming practices as well, as you start making your comeback." I was just blabbering on and on as Victor was getting tired of me talking constantly about our schedules.

Victor moved his hands down to mine, replacing the fabric and tool that was in my hands momentarily. "You need a break that's all." He pecked my cheeks quickly with a chaste kiss. "Come and follow me. I'll give you a wonderful break~" Victor cooed in my ear, taking me out of my workroom and into our room we shared.

"What are you doing?" I curiously asked as he led me to the bed, settling me down in front of him as he kneeled down to face me.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He smirked, licking his lips as the blood spread through my face, knowing what he was implying. "That will help you to relax." He started to unbutton his shirt as he was giving me a seductive look, making me cringe, covering my face with my hands.

"Stop, Victor. I'm so embarrassed."

He gently pushed me down, hovering above me with a satisfied face. "We've done it before. Don't be shy." He showered down kisses from my face down to my neck, nibbling on the skin lightly, slipping out a moan.

"Y-you're such a tease…" I mumbled at the back of my hand with a flustered face that couldn't contain the pleasurable heat.

"You better be ready." He huskily said, diving deep into me, ripping off articles of clothing that was placed on us that was now left scattered on the floor.

The covers were wrapped around my bust as I stared at Victor who was exhausted from dominance. His bangs were disheveled as it blocked his half lidded blue-green eyes. "Well, isn't someone tired?" I smiled, showing my white teeth at him as I brushed his hair out of his eyes, leaving my hand on his cheek to feel the heat that was still there after the event in bed. "You're so warm," I said, snuggling closer to him, snaking his arms around my waist, pulling me in closer to him as our bodies were touching once more.

"I'm always warm, Suyin and you know that." He chuckled with his chest moving up and down slightly.

This sweet moment was going to end when I totally remembered what was on my number one list to do: Finish my work. "I want to spend more time with you but I have to finish my work." I frowned, drawing light circles onto his chest with my pointer finger.

He rubbed my back up and down. "I know, Honey, I know." He inhaled my sweet flowery scent once last time before we depart with our own duties.

"I'll be in my work room when you need me." I placed a kiss onto his luscious pink lips for ten seconds before pulling back, still feeling his heated lips radiating onto mine.

I was the first to get out from bed as he laid there sadly, wanting me to stay. I want to stay with him, but I have my own work to finish before I can settle down with him once more. I'll be at the another room in the house so it's no harm. He can just come in and hang out or do something if he wants to stay with me for a bit. I turned my head to look back at him once more before leaving with a saddened expression.

Weeks have gone by now and I wasn't as busy like I was before. Victor was at the skating rink so I decided to visit him. I had my designs went to the company and talked to them about it. I drove up to the parking lot and got out, shutting the door car and locking it before walking inside of the building. I was unexpectedly met with Victor's fangirls surrounding Victor as they screamed, admiring him with their heart pounding outside their chest. It seemed that Victor was unaware that I was here. "V-" I was going to call him out, but someone else called for me.

"Yo, Suyin." I turned my head to see Adrian walking up to me.

"Oh, hi," My greeting sounded suppressed as I was really wanting to get Victor's attention.

"Coach Nikiforov seems busy with his loaded fangirls. Let's go wait to see him in the lounge." I looked over how Victor was smiling at them, interacting with his fans. Then Adrian pulled me by the arm, wanting to take me to the lounge but I refused to go so I restrained myself from his pulling.

"I want to stay with Victor and only him." I sternly said with a hint of possessiveness in my eyes. "I'm sorry, Adrian, but I won't be the one who'll wait for him after his fangirls. I want to see him." I strode off to the crowd of girls standing in my way.

The closer I got, the less confidence I had in me and the more I got nervous and scared. But I sucked it up like a woman and held my head high. We both been busy and it's our time to be together. I clenched my fists, head straight as my eyes were pinned onto him and only him. If Victor could just move his eyes, then he'll be able to see me here. And in that moment of what I said, Victor finally did caught me in the crowd. A beautiful smile appeared on his lips as he was mouthing to the fangirls that his fiancée is here. His fangirls made a pathway for him to get to me. I opened my arms running up to him with a childish grin. I wanted him to pick me up and spin me around like he used to do back when we were young.

Our bodies drew closer, fastening up our distances that was now only feets away, then inches, and now we're in arms as he spun me around like in the romance movies where the couples haven't seen each other for months. "I haven't spun you around for awhile." He settled me down to the ground, brushing back my hairs to its regular place.

"I just miss you. Let's go out on a date, making up our times when we've been busy." I implied.

"Will do," He linked arms with me as we walked out of the building, forgetting about his fangirls who were still there, staring at us.


	28. Chapter 28

I was out buying groceries while Victor cleans the house. My fingers were threading through my hair as I huffed out a sigh, waiting in the long line to checkout. The store is big, clean, and organized but their services just sucks ass when it comes to the checkout center.

"Hey is that you, Suyin?" I heard someone called me and I turned my head around to see who it was that called.

I spotted a man who looked familiar but I wasn't sure if it was him, so I called out, "Adrian?" I narrowed my eyes as I stared.

"Yeah! Adrian." He responded with a cute smile that would flutter any girl's' heart and it did to me too. "I didn't know you come?" He started off with a question.

"Yeah I do. But might not anymore since I hate waiting in a long line if they have many check register here but no one is going to work them to help us go faster." I chuckled.

"Right right. But aside that how is your day?"

"My day right now is shitty because of this reason." I used my eyes to signal him as the line did not move one bit. "But if it wasn't this, my day would've been good. How about you?" I returned the question as he had to think about it. His thinking position made him look like those main guy in the movies. He had every traits that a girl would want, but I can't say that for sure since people don't really show their true colors quickly.

"It's been lovely. I've met you here, I'm going to go home and cook maybe, depending on how I'm feeling." He shrugged, hooking his hand behind his neck.

But he was bad. There's something about him didn't make me like him as a person. I know I shouldn't judge quickly, but there is something hiding behind his face as I speak of it. It didn't make me uncomfortable when I'm next to him, it just doesn't feel right. It's hard to explain, but once you get that feeling from that person you don't want to stay close to them.

"We have an open area!" A cashier shouted and it was my cue to go.

"I'm going to go now. Bye." I took a last glance at him before looking straight ahead, pushing my cart.

After paying for my food, I pushed the cart to my car and stopped to open it the trunk. "Do you need help?" I turned my head to the back to see it was Yuri Plisetsky. He looked unsure as he asked me with his lips pouting a bit.

"Aw, really?" I smiled at him, seeing how adorable he is. "You don't have to."

"Well I want to." He came and helped me out with my groceries into the trunk.

"How come you're here?" I asked, closing the trunk shut, then leaning on it as I talked to Yuri.

"I was walking around and I spotted you putting groceries into your car." He said, clearly hiding the truth that didn't come out from his lips but only a small lie that made him more adorable.

"Okay. Well do you want to come and eat at our house?" I offered since he wanted to come and help me with groceries. He looked unsure about it. "I bet Victor would like to see you." I chirped up with a huge grin spreading on my face.

"F-fine." He huffed like a child, turning his head away from me.

I got him to go.

"Then come inside the car. Don't forget to inform your grandpa about this. I don't want him to get scared if you're not back home." I moved over to the driver's door and opened it. "Come on, hurry." I ushered him.

Yuri was in the car with me as he was calling his grandfather about his trip to Victor's house. "What are you going to make?" He asked as his stomach suddenly growls, close enough to sound like an animal.

"Uh, I was thinking about making some chicken kiev for tonight."

"That sounds good."

"Why don't you help me, Yuri? If you don't want to that's fine but if you do, I'd like it very much." I glanced over at him in the passenger seat.

"... Maybe." He said before becoming silent in the whole car ride with his earphones plugged into his ears.

"Teenagers…" I sighed, how they go through tough stages in youth until they hit adulthood with responsibility. "Live your life until you realize how big the world is, Yuri." I whispered, gripping on the wheel of the car.

I turned the car to the familiar street then went up to the driveway of my house. I turned off the engine and clicked on my seatbelt to release me, opening the door to get out with Yuri doing the same thing. I slammed the door shut, locking it in the process. I pulled out the keys from my purse and fumbled until I found the house key since I had about five keys on the key ring. I pushed in the key, twisting it as it unlocks itself easily.

"Welcome to our home, Yuri." I pushed the door open, letting him go inside first.

"Wow. It's big and clean." He stepped inside, taking in what was placed inside the house. "Where Victor?" He eyes searched for him.

"Maybe cleaning. He was cleaning when I left the house. Oh that reminds me, I need to get the groceries. Come help me, Yuri." I put my purse and keys on the side table next to the door and went back out to get the foods.

"Coming."

After placing the groceries in the right places in the kitchen, I went to settle down on the couch. I didn't want to rush right away to cook. "Victor!" I yelled out. "Come here. Yuri is here, the Russian Yuri." I didn't want to confuse Victor with the two Yuri's we know.

"I'm almost done cleaning the bathroom…! I just need to wash down the shower walls."

"How come he's cleaning but not you?" Yuri looked over at me.

"Because I usually go buy the food since I'm not sure if he'll know what to buy at the store. It's not like I don't trust him buying food, but...yeah." I nodded off, couldn't really explain my reasoning good enough to change his mind.

"Yuri, I didn't know you'll be visiting me today! Do you miss me already?" Victor came in the living already teasing the poor blonde kitten.

"Victor, don't tease him. You know his temper." I motioned him to sit down next to me.

The cushion was decompressed by Victor's butt. "Call Yuri, Yurio so people won't get confused with the two Yuri's we know." He implied.

"A-are you sure about that? He might not like the nickname…" My eyes shifted to Yuri then back to Victor.

"He's totally fine with it. Don't worry too much, worry-tart." He combed down my hair with his big hands with a warm smile.

I turned over to face Yuri who was off staring at his phone. "Yuri, you're alright if I call you Yurio?" I wanted to get his consent from him.

"Sure. People call me Yurio anyways." He mumbled off.

I got off the couch and looked down at Yuri as he didn't look up at me until moments later. "W-why you keep looking down at me?" He glared up, turning off his phone.

"Come help me cook and get off your phone." I grabbed his wrist, pulling him with me into the kitchen.

I was teaching him every steps of making the certain dish, chicken kiev. "Yurio, like this," I demonstrated how to cook. Yuri wasn't bad at cooking, but he needs practice. He can't be eating instant or fast food if he can't cook.

"I'm beat…!" I heard Yuri shouted and I bet he's on the couch, sprawled out, looking like a cat.

I chuckled over at the kitchen. I let him go since he was struggling to keep up even with my help. But at the end, he managed to get half of the things prepared. "Food's ready!" I announced bringing in three plates for the three people in the house.

There was this warm feeling inside my heart as we sat together at the table. It felt like a family that I longed when I was a kid who wanted to marry someone who'll love me and cherish me, and I did. This small little dream of mine will come true. I'm engaged with the man I love, I have people who I care and love for, and I'm ready to start fresh after what happened to me.

"What's wrong, Suyin? You look sad." A voice broke through my thoughts as I looked at the speaker.

"Huh?"

"You look sad. Are you sad?" Victor asked, this time leaning forward on the table as we sat across from each other with Yuri in the middle of us.

"Oh, no." I shook my head. He must've gather the wrong information from what he saw. "I was just realizing how happy I am to have a second chance at love so quickly, and to be loved by many people around me." I smiled at him.

"Same here." He gazed at me with his happiest smile.

"Gross. Don't lovey dovey while we're eating." Yuri grunted, gobbling up his food quickly without choking.


	29. Chapter 29

"Pack up, Victor," I rocked his body back and forth, trying to wake him up from his deep slumber. "We're leaving to visit my biological parents in Hong Kong. I called my brother and told him that I was coming." I walked over to the dresser to get my last pair of clothing and packed it in my suitcase. "I already bought the tickets for the both of us. You need to hurry up. We have two and a half hours left before we get dropped off at the airport." I walked out of the room, already knew that Victor was awake by his little movements and groans in bed.

I waited for him in the living room playing scenarios in my head, thinking and fearing about what's coming. I blankly stared at the wooden floor as my mind wasn't down to earth. "Suyin!" I jumped from a touch on my shoulder.

"Y-yeah?!" I shook a bit from the scare.

"Let's go to the airport. Yakov called and he's now waiting outside our house since you didn't answer your phone." I checked my phone to see two miss calls. Victor dragged his suitcase behind him as he held my hand. "Let's go. I'll finally meet your biological parents." He angelically smiled, making me happy.

"Alright," I said.

Victor always had brighten up my days whenever I felt gloomy in some ways. He's everything that I couldn't ask for, and I wonder how I got myself a wonderful man like him by my side. Fate has come back to bring me Victor once more in my life after what happened to me, but I also didn't wish that fate should've done was to take my babies lives like that away from me. Victor would've loved the twins as much as my former fiancé would.

After the car ride to the airport, we were booked into our plane to Hong Kong. I glanced at Victor and smiled up at him, leaning forward to give him a small kiss with meaning as my eyes gleamed. "I hope you're okay." He brushed my hair back after the gentle kiss.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Nervous is the answer. I don't know what to feel… But I'm glad that I do have this opportunity and all, yet I feel so jumpy about this." He grabbed my hand and gripped it firmly, having his eyes locked with mine. "I'll be right here when you need me." He whispered lovingly, his head moving down to the crook of my neck to lay there.

"I know, you'll always be." I kissed the top of his head.

Hours later, we arrived at Hong Kong with our suitcases at hand as we played the waiting game until my brother comes to pick us up. "The weather is nice today." Victor stared at the sky above us as the sun was shining down with its heat.

"Pretty hot." I muttered, covering my eyes.

Victor removed my hands from my eyes, "Your brother has kids right?"

"Yeah he does. Never seen his kids before." I bit my lips, staring up at him.

"I'm telling you-"

"I knowwwww." I chuckled, already knowing what he'll say. He's been asking for a child for quite some time. Inside of me, I want one but I'm scared at the same time. I fear to lose my precious baby or babies because of the incident. I have to be forward to him. I opened my mouth, but was interrupted by a honk.

"Suyin, Victor, come in! Put your suitcases in the trunk." My brother, Chen gestured in the car as we walked over to the trunk to put our belongings away.

I sat at the back in the small car he was driving in. The car was covered in black leather, nice and sleek. Victor and I buckled in to be safe as always. "Chen, are you married and do you have kids?" I abruptly asked since I was curious from our last talk.

"Oh," his voice hinted something in his throat. "Well I was married, but divorced now since our love was dying. I'd compare it to _Titanic_. Where you guys are off at the ocean, cruising around with your love until one of you realizes that it was never meant to be… That's when you hit the iceberg that you never noticed. You'd forget that the tip is smaller than the bottom." He gripped onto the leather steering wheel at the corner of my eyes. "My ex and I both share custody for the three children we have." His whispered audibly, sounding sad their relationship.

My heart felt empty. I don't know what to feel. I wished I knew him back then when it happened...I want to comfort him, but I'm not that close to him. "I wished I had helped you when it happened. I know you would say something about 'we wouldn't know each other' or something like that, but I have that feeling of helping you. If we have met back then, and got my situation covered with confronting our parents and how I was sent off to the foster home. I would want to be apart of your life!" We've been through a lot, my brother and I. Is it tragic love for us to suffer? Or are we lost and confused in love that we'll find our real person who's been hiding from us for a long time?

"But we finally are apart of our lives now." He cracked a smile, though he's hurting inside. "I found you after all these years that Mom and Dad have been talking about. My big sister, who is a fashion designer and the fiancée of Victor Nikiforov. I'm happy that you're happy with your life."

"I want you to be happy too, Chen. All your love is going to your children. It's your little babies that matters the most in your life. There will be someone for you even if you don't acknowledge it." Victor grabbed my hands firmly. "I'll tell you about my life when I'm at the hospital with Mom and Dad. In twenty seven years, I'll finally see them."


	30. Chapter 30

Our drive was to the hospital. I was anxious to see them as my trip to Hong Kong won't be long sadly since Victor and I have a wedding to do next week. We've been planning for months that we are throwing it at a church than doing something outside the box.

"Don't be scared, Suyin. They miss you a lot. I remember when they told me about you, and I was shocked to hear the news because I was ten. Mom and Dad still talk about you. When they see you on the news, they talk about how they're proud of you and what you've accomplished." Chen said as I saw the look in his eyes, the eyes showing the brotherly love for his dear sister.

"You are too kind." My eyes were getting teary. "My stay in Hong Kong won't be long. But here's an invitation to our wedding." I grabbed the invitation card out from my bag to Chen when the red light flashed.

"Thank you very much." He kindly smiled, taking the envelope out from my hand. He placed the envelope in a secured place in his car.

I stared outside the window, looking at the beautiful scenery: tall buildings, people walking, and cars passing. At the corner of my eye, I saw Victor taking pictures of everything that caught his eyes. He loves taking pictures.

"We're here at the hospital." He announced, waking us up from our daze.

"Oh okay." We all get out from the car and entered inside the hospital. Chen went to check us in at the front desk. "Victor, I'm scared." I gripped his hand.

"It'll be okay." He rubbed my hand, reassuring me.

With a deep breath, I turned the doorknob to see them in their beds, watching tv. "H-hi..!" I awkwardly greeted, bowing to them.

"Liu Suyin!" My biological mother's eyes lit as she saw me with one glance.

"Yes, yes I am!" I instantly smiled, walking over to them, giving both of my biological parents a hug.

"You're all grown up." She cried as tears were falling from her brown eyes. "I'm sorry." She sobbed out.

I went to grab her hands. "I was hesitant to meet you at first, _Mom_." She smiled as I called her 'mom'. "Because I wondered why my parents would put me into an orphanage home? But I'd like to know why." I was going to hear her out today and right now.

"Suyin, I'm happy that you're all grown up and ready to be wed any day now." She glanced over at the young and handsome Victor. "Your father and I were young when we had you. We couldn't support you financially that we lost you. With no money to give for your future, we had a choice to put you into an orphanage. Our families abandoned us because I was pregnant young, and telling me that I'm throwing my future away so easily. For your father's side, it was the same. Our families wanted us to do more in our lives than settle down so easily and fast. But I didn't want to have an abortion because it was too cruel. So your life was set off at the orphanage." She grabbed the tissues to wipe her eyes dry.

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say to her or what to feel at all. It was all new to me. "I…"

"It's okay if you don't have anything to say. It's a mouth full, Suyin."

"I'm glad to meet you, Mrs. and Mr. Liu. I'm-" Victor was interrupted by my father.

"Victor Nikiforov, the Russian figure skater. We know who you are. I'm happy that our daughter found someone she loves dearly." He smiled kindly at Victor, already accepting his son in law.

"Suyin, then later when we were stable, I had your brother, Chen. I told him about you and kept tabs on you since you would be on magazines or whatnot. I remember telling that I wanted to see my daughter, his sister, and he gave that to me. I'm proud of you, Chen." She turned her head over to look at him. "You brought our family back together."

"If it wasn't for Chen, I wouldn't be here. I'd be doing my wedding."

"Mrs. and Mr. Liu, could you guys attend to our wedding coming next week?" Victor asked with his eyes sparkling.

"No, but Chen can go and film it for us to watch. I want to see and know that our daughter is marrying the man she loves because we don't have a lot of time before we die, you know?" My mother answered Victor's question.

"Oh." Victor was disappointed about it, but understood their situation.

"Love each other until the end of time because love can overcome anything as long as you put your heart into it. We give you our blessings though we just you, Victor. She is still our daughter, made from our flesh and blood." My dad told him, sounding like he's scolding him than giving his blessing to Victor.

"Our trip here won't be long, Mom and Dad." I sadly said.

"It's okay, we get it. You have a wedding next week and you're schedule is busy. As long as you saw us for the first time, then it's fine. We can die happily knowing that our daughter have acknowledged us." My father stroked my hair gently, not wanting this precious little time we have to go.

"I love you guy." It hurts to say goodbye. It hurts that I saw them today and will never see them because their lifespan is coming to an end. I looked up at the ceiling to stop these watery eyes from pouring.

"In our next lives, we will be your parents." My mother promised as she triggered me to cry.

"It's okay to cry, Suyin." Victor pulled me into his arm as I cried in his chest. My heart was aching and emotion was running wild.

After a few days in Hong Kong, it was time for us to leave. It was a good few days of meeting people, my family. I met Chen's children as they saw me as their auntie that made me feel so much better. His children were adorable as they talked and played around with me and Victor.

-TIME SKIP-

I wore a beautiful white dress as I waited in my room. My heart was racing as I was scared for this day to come. "Oh, how beautiful you look, Suyin!" My foster mom and Victor's mom started to compliment me.

"Thank you." I shyly said, blushing away.

"The ceremony is about to start soon. Be ready to say 'I do'." They said in unison before walking out of the room.

I took deep breath to calm my racing heart. "Today was the same, today I'm going to be his wife, and the mother of his child." I smiled, patting my stomach. I haven't told him yet, but I'm pregnant. "I hope you're watching over me." I stared at the window at the blue sky where my disease fiance and children are above us at the heavens. "It's time." I murmured, glancing at the clock to get ready to walk down the aisle.

There behind the door is where many people from friends to families are there waiting for me to walk in. "Suyin," my name was called. I turned to see it was Victor's father. "It's time." He smiled to his heart's content.

"I'm ready." I bravely walked next to him and linked arms with him.

As the grand doors opened, people stood up and looked happily at me. My heart and soul was filled with joy as people that I recognized was there at our wedding. Victor was standing in his white suit, waiting for me. I could tell that Victor was anxious because he was making small movements. My slow walking was killing him. I bet he wanted to scoop me into his arms to bring me over to the spot. But I made it there with the biggest smile as I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Nikiforov.

When we said our vows, we kissed on the lips were it was soft and loving. There was nothing that can separate us, less it's death. As our lips retracted, I told him the news that he's been wanting to hear for sooooo long. "It's your lucky day, Victor."

"What do you mean? Isn't our wedding our lucky day?" He was confused.

"It's also better than that."

"That is?"

"I'm pregnant." When those words went to his ears, he grabbed me and twirled me around, announcing that I'm pregnant to the world to hear. "SUYIN LUI-NIKIFOROV IS PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD!" Even more people started to cheer louder.

"Do we live happily ever after?" I asked, cupping his face.

"We can try." He pulled in for another kiss.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. I hoped that you liked this story.**


End file.
